Rose Petal Rain
by tehshogundude
Summary: Yusei and Aki are finally getting married! However many things are happening before it. Return of an old friend, struggle for Bruno to be with Sherry and drama for the same old friend keep the months before their marriage normal. YuseixAki, JackxMikage, BrunoxSherry, KiryuxMisty,
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Petal Rain CH 1 **

**A/N: Welcome everybody to Rose Petal Rain. The next story in this saga though not the last. Got to say while I was working on 700 Days I came up with a lot of ideas for this. AND I mean A LOOOOOT of ideas. Now this story is not going to be as long as 700 Days; However it still will do some big things. There will be some surprises down the road and I think I should shut up now and let you read. Thank you Scooby82101 for helping to check over! Also this happens after Jack Atlas shrugged so you might want to read that or at least the last chapter of it before starting this one.**

**January 26th: 6 months until the wedding**

A lot has happened and changed since the month after Yusei proposed to Aki in Christmas. Not just for Yusei and Aki, while they were busy preparing for the marriage, changes happened to almost everyone close to them. Bruno and Sherry were beginning to head off to France after Bruno promised to go with her. Mikage is finishing her job as a police officer, figuring that a quieter life is more suited for her alongside Jack (Though in her definition of quiet to a lot of the crew). Carly ever since the break up has decided to act more maturely about her life and decided to focus more on her work rather than a relationship for a while. She was still somewhat clumsy but was trying her best. But Yusei and Aki were going through some of the biggest changes.

During a couple's first month of engagement normally they use this time to talk about things that they might not have discussed while dating, the future of their marriage and various other subjects. Normally after engagement the couples either are calm and happy or they are stressed beyond belief and don't know what to say or do and while they did try to act calm, inside the two were very nervous.

In their residence at the time Yusei and Aki were already doing one of the things you normally do once marriage comes into the light, changing a home. Now this is not true for all couples, sometimes one's residence before getting married is perfect enough as it is. However for Yusei and Aki, being a couple, living in a home with two other people could make one desire some more privacy. Though they still promised to visit Crow and Bruno often, the two decided to move to an apartment that was in driving distance of Poppo time and the home of Jack and Mikage. They were unpacking their rooms and brining everything they wanted to take.

"Hey Yusei, which toolbox is yours, there are so many here and I can't find any names on these." Aki said yelling to Yusei from the garage to the kitchen where Yusei was putting some boxes down.

" In the yellow box, think about our hair. My yellow highlights, Bruno's blue hair and Crow...actually he's bad with colors so he thought the red box he got was orange." Yusei yelled back.

Aki found the box and ran into the kitchen with it.

"Got it." Aki said coming into the kitchen putting down the box. Yusei looked at her smiling.

"Thanks Aki, that takes care of all the stuff in the garage. Now all that's left are our rooms."

"Sure is going to be different without the boys." Aki said.

"Don't worry, were not too far from this place, we can visit them whenever we can." Yusei said sitting down at the small kitchen table.

Aki giggled sitting down too. The couple took a deep breath looking at each other. There was a hint of uncertainty in the atmosphere as the clock ticked away for a bit with nary a sound coming from either duelist.

"Is there something wrong Aki?" Yusei asked.

"No, not really, though I was wondering if we could talk about something." Aki responded.

"Sure, fire away." Yusei said.

"Are we going to stay in the apartment for a while or are we going to get a house sometime, not that I want a house it's just that..." Aki said.

"Don't worry, I know what you are talking about. I want to make the most out of the apartment and when we run out of room or have kids we would move into a house." Aki suddenly looked up at him surprised.

"You want to have kids?" Aki asked. Yusei looked at her nervously.

"Well I uh...well depends, do you?" The raven haired duelist responded.

"To be honest, yes...sometime though not now, when I feel like I'm ready and we can support it. I'd hate to have kid when I have nothing to give him or her." Yusei smiled at his fiancé.

"It's good that you are making such precautions. I want to as well but I agree with you, we should wait." The burgundy haired duelist smiled back at her fiancé.

"Actually Mikage told me she wants to someday have a kid with Jack. I think Mikage would be a perfect mother, sometimes I envy how gentle and forgiving she can be."

"Hey now, I like it when you get angry sometimes, it means I did something I should not have done plus you don't take crap from anybody, plus you're very gentle. I've seen the way you babysit the twins." Aki blushed looking down at the table in a shy manner.

"Thank you Yusei, who'd to thought after skinny dipping in a pool that we would be getting married sometime after." Aki pointed out. Yusei held his hands up as if to say "hold on"

"Whoa! I was not the one who said we should go swimming in naked, that was all you." Aki smiled slyly at the duelist opposite her.

"Yeah, but you agreed to do it. I bet you really wanted to see me naked back then now didn't you. Come on, every boy has their fantasy." Aki told Yusei. Yusei smiled slyly back at her.

"Well now, is it really just boys? I bet you have some porno hidden somewhere in your room." Aki blushed looking down nervously once more.

"I do not!" Aki responded.

"I can tell you're lying!" Yusei whistled in a cocky fashion.

"I bet you do too!" Aki shouted at him.

"Well it's settled, I must investigate." Yusei said rushing towards Aki's room with Aki giving chase.

"Get back here you pervert!" Aki shouted while laughing, enjoying the escapade. The two rushed upstairs but Yusei managed to slide into Aki's room and lock the door behind him. Aki banged on the door for a bit before stopping.

"Well now, that leaves your room unguarded. MUA HA HA HA HA!" Aki laughed maniacally, walking away from the door.

_Suit yourself. _Yusei thought to himself. Yusei then noticed Aki's closet was half opened. He walked over and looked inside. He found a metal chest inside and took it out putting the box on his lap.

"Ahh here we are, Aki's collection." Yusei said to himself undoing the latches. When he opened the contents however he looked at it confused. He found one of the emblems of the Arcadia movement, Aki's old robe and many photos.

The box was from her care under Divine.

He began looking at the photos, they were various ones of Aki scowling with the movement as Yusei expected but then he saw something strange. A picture of her and Divine dressed up in costumes, goofy cosplay outfits, not the dark robes. Also inside was a photo what seemed to be a water-gun fight between her and Divine.

_Strange, I never knew anything about this._ Yusei said looking through. He then found a small journal. Opening it revealed it was a diary. Yusei began to read.

_November 26th_

_Today I was found by a strange man with goofy hair. He had powers like me though and even said we would take me somewhere safe. I had to take the chance. I wanted someone who understands me, someone to take care of me._

_Someone to love me..._

Meanwhile...

On a plane in the middle in its flight, three individuals sat quietly. On their way from Team 5ds in Japan to France. The atmosphere of the plane ride through and through was quiet by that point. A blonde woman sat near the window, gazing outside. A blue haired young man sat in the middle. Last, an older man with muttonchops and thick eyebrows sat asleep.

The three individuals were Bruno, Sherry Leblanc and her butler Mizoguchi.

Sherry after getting together with Bruno had been a little worried about separating from him for a while though Bruno assured her he would come with her. However while Sherry thought it was really kind of him, she was worried for him. Bruno did not know a lick of French, admitted to never going to France nor knowing a lot about French culture. Plus he would probably not be ready for who was waiting. However she knew she would have to so she gently nudged him, thinking he was asleep. Bruno turned to her with his usual happy go lucky smile.

"Hey Bruno...I feel like I should tell you something for when we arrive." Sherry said.

"Ok, is there going to be a friend of yours waiting." Bruno said in his usual happy voice. Sherry smiled at him, she had nothing to worry about with Bruno. He was pretty much impossible to upset in any manner.

"Almost, more like...family." Suddenly Bruno looked at her surprised.

"But I thought your parents were dead and...I didn't know you had siblings." Bruno said.

"Not veally, my extended family, my cousins, my uncles and my aunts. Zat kind of family." Sherry explained.

"Oh I see. But then wait...if Mizo took care of you since childhood then why did your aunts and uncles or whatever help take care of you?" Sherry looked straight forward at the seat in front of her and sighed.

"The night when my parents died could not have happened at a vorse time. At that point my extended family vas going through some hard times and did not have ze money nor ze time to take care of me, hence vhy Mizoguchi said he would. Though after they recovered from debt they often visited and supported me in any way they could." Bruno looked at his girlfriend astonished.

"I see. Well I will try to get along with the best I can." Bruno said, Sherry turned to him smiling.

"You don't have to vorry, my cousins are very polite and some even know Japanese. The only guy you have to be careful of is my cousin, Jacomo. After what happened, he has been very protective of me."

Bruno chuckled "Don't worry, I think we will get along, I care a lot about you too." Sherry blushed and kissed her boyfriend on the nose and picked up a magazine from the pocket in front of her seat. Bruno sighed and decided to take a nap.

_At least I hope we will get along fine _he thought to himself.

Meanwhile...

"Jack stop it, oh god a-ha ha ha!" Mikage yelled out laughing.

"Come on you know you like it." Jack said.

"Stop it please, you know I'm ticklish!" Mikage begged while her lover was tickling her on top of the bed.

"I do know and I am taking advantage of the fact. Rawr!" Jack growled, nuzzling his girlfriend's neck while continuing their little game.

Jack and Mikage had been enjoying themselves to the heart's content when the two became lovers. Jack had been a lot happier ever since getting together with Mikage. While Mikage has not changed much she is still immensely glad to be with someone like Jack especially with his new found energy. Jack could never even imagine what he had been missing out on before. At first he did not even appreciate Mikage. Now he can't imagine life without her.

Even the people around them could not believe how well things were going for them. Yusei had his doubts about Jack being with someone like Mikage. A cocky warrior like man who could get aggressive dating a meek, shy, petite woman. And yet they there was the evidence right in front of him that the relationship could work and everyone else soon agreed.

After a while the two stopped their game and Jack began to hold the woman to him, cuddling with her. he held her tight, not wanting anything to break them apart. Just the two of them together.

Then the doorbell was heard.

_Damn it! _Jack thought to himself. The two got up and exited the bedroom to get to the door. After a small walk through the living room Jack came to the door and opened it.

"Hello Ushio." Jack said, tired. Ushio Trudge was one of the main sector security officers. But now that Mikage was leaving he was going to be promoted to the head.

"Hello Jack, is Mikage here I need to speak to her." Mikage walked in and Ushio walked inside. Ushio was quite surprised about Jack and Mika as anyone though still felt happy for them despite his previous crush on Mikage.

"Is there something you need Ushio?" Mikage asked sitting down on the sofa in the living room with the rest of the population in the room following.

"Yes, while you are leaving soon you still have one more assignment." Mikage looked at Ushio confused.

"That's strange I thought I finished all my assignments a while ago." Ushio dug through his coat and pulled out a file.

"Well no, you have one last assignment." Mikage looked baffled.

"Why can't anyone else do this, why me?" The cop handed the file over to Mikage. Jack sat near her, curiosity peaking.

"We need you to take care of a top criminal who is being released. We need you to examine him, survey him, keep an eye on him all of that. However the reason why you were picked is because you know about this guy apparently.

Mikage looked back at the file and opened it and her face lost its color. Mikage scrolled through the pages inside with Jack realizing who she was reacting too following suit.

"My god...is that..." Jack asked before Mikage interrupted him.

"Jack Go text Yusei about this, immediately. Ushio I'll take the case." Ushio agreed and she continued to scroll through the papers.

_What will Yusei think about this?_

Meanwhile...

_I must say, being with Divine for these past few years has brought hope into my life. I finally found purpose, a home. I even found someone who loves me. Someone who actually cares for me. I feel so happy here. After my parents rejected me, finding someone who loves me was something I thought I would never experience. This may be the end of the diary, but I hope me and Divine will last even longer._

Yusei looked at her final entry surprised. From what the diary said things were fine for them.

_I have to admit it, Divine did a lot to help Aki in a dark period of her life. _

Yusei then noticed something sticking out behind the final page of the diary. He pulled it out revealing a picture of Aki and Divine as adults hugging. They looked almost indistinguishable from any normal happy couple. Yusei smiled a bit at the photo before his smile turned to a frown and he put the diary away.

_Sounds like things were going just fine until the fortune cup...Actually maybe I just made things worse. After all there could have been a chance Divine had second thoughts about his plans ad he seemed like a good man. If I did not come along maybe Divine and Aki could have been a happy couple with Divine outside of prison. _

These thoughts haunted Yusei as he began to put the memorabilia back in the box and inside the closet. He walked out of the room, where Aki stood waiting outside.

"I did manage to find your collection. Don't worry, I am sure you found mine." Aki said, talking about earlier. Yusei nervously smiled. Aki however looked at him concerned.

"Something wrong Yusei?" Aki asked.

"I was just wondering. What do you think about Divine. Like nowadays." Aki looked at him confused but then began to ponder about it.

"Quite a strange question. Though while he did go crazy later, I am still thankful for all he has done. I have a lot of good memories with him. Like one time, he took me to the movie theater to watch a really cute anime movie about kittens, during a sad scene he started crying and I had to cheer him up. I guess I still have a soft spot for him. Why do you ask?" Aki told Yusei.

"Just curious." Yusei said, Aki walking off to get more packing done. However while Aki seemed like she was just moving on from the question, The questions kept pounding the inside of Yusei's head. He continued to wonder about the possibilities of Aki and Divine and their relationship.

_Did I just make things worse, would Aki have been happier with divine?_

Yusei picked up his phone to check his emails, hoping to take his mind off of earlier. He noticed a text from Jack and opened it. The color drained from his face when he read it.

_Hey, Yusei. Me and Mika have to tell you something. Divine is getting out of prison in a few weeks. What should we do? _

**Please let me know what to improve on and comment. The drama is building...**


	2. Chapter 2

** Rose Petal Rain Ch 2**

**A/N: Chapter two is here and I have nothing to say really. Just that I hope you enjoy and thank you Scooby82101 for checking this over.  
**  
Yusei looked at the screen of the phone in awe. While the screen was small, the message was so big for Yusei it was as if the screen was movie-theater sized. He blinked and rubbed his eyes a couple times to make sure they were not playing tricks on him. Out of all the things he expected to do today, pack up, clean up Poppo time and more, the least he expected was this.

Yusei went to the garage and locked the door. He dialed Mikage's number immediately, so excited his frantic fingers sometimes failed to press the right buttons. He had too many questions plaguing him, even more than after he talked to Aki. As the phone rang and he put it to his hear, the ring became a heartbeat to him, things heating up. He begged Mikage to pick up the phone. And then...a click.

"Hello?" Mikage asked.

"Hey, Mikage it's me Yusei. I got that text from Jack, is it true?" Yusei asked, sounding like he just ran 100 miles.

"Yes I am afraid, Divine is getting released. After his treatment in the hospital he will be released in a few weeks." Yusei suddenly had a confused look on his face.

"Hospital?" He asked.

"He had an allergic reaction to the eggs in the prison food that made him dizzy. He was sick to the point where he fell down a flight of stairs and needed instant medical attention." Mikage explained.

Yusei stood there quietly, not saying a word. He began to wonder about things, he had an idea which could possibly answer some of his questions. It would be tough to accomplish but Yusei was determined to do it.

"Is it possible for me to come and visit Divine." By the sound of it, Mikage jumped up shocked and gasped in confusion.

"Wh-why do you need to visit him...I thought..." Mikage tried to ask.

"It's about something really important. I have some questions I want to ask him. Please Mika, you've got to help me." Yusei responded.

"Why? What is this about?" Mikage asked.

"I am afraid I can't tell you right now. It's between me and Divine." Yusei explained grimly. Yusei heard Mikage sigh and was silent for a while.

"Alright. I guess since I'm still chief I can allow it. However he will be restrained to his hospital bed and tied down. His powers by the way have been disabled by an attachment to his back so he will have no chance of getting to you physically. However, please be careful still. You don't know what he can do emotionally." Mikage told the raven haired duelist.

"Thanks, I'll be at the hospital later. Bye." Yusei told the soft, voiced woman. He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He sighed and sat down on his D-wheel in the garage.

_So today, I meet one of my old rivals again._

Later on in the afternoon, Yusei drove up the front of the hospital. It was as big as ever with many windows stretched across and a red cross in the middle of the building. Outside laid a fountain of the two snakes wrapped around the staff, spitting water out, the famous symbol of doctors.

Yusei walked inside and saw how big the front desk lounge was. He saw many people waiting to be treated and people coming out of the hospital as well as coming in. He walked up to the front desk and the woman looked at him apathetically.

"Do you have an appointment or are seeking treatment of any kind." the woman said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I am Yusei Fudo, I am visiting someone?" The woman started typing on her computer for a bit while Yusei started taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Yes Mr. Fudo, you are looking for Mr. Sayer. Room A113. Now you are aware this is a prisoner you're visiting, correct? The woman asked.

"Yes."

"Very good, guards are stationed outside. Goodbye." The woman said, going back to work on her computer. Yusei ran to the room told to him.

After a while of searching, Yusei came to the room told to him. He took a deep breath in front of the room and reached out for the door knob. However, when his hand touched the knob, he suddenly felt frozen. Yusei gulped nervously.

_How much has changed to him while he was in prison? Is he angry at me or perhaps he has changed. What is he like now? _Yusei thought to himself.

These questions repeated numerous times in his head as he opened the door slowly. He walked inside slowly and looked to his right. There he was.

Divine. Same brown hair, same fox like face. a bandage wrapped across his head from the injury.

He restrained to his bed with wrists wrapped around his bed though there was a remote inside his hand so he could change to the channel on the TV in front of him. From the sound of things he was watching "The Shawshank Redemption" Yusei chuckled nervously at the situation. He walked slowly towards the bed, Divine almost not noticing him. When Yusei was halfway between the door and the bed only then Divine turned to him.

And he smiled invitingly.

"Well now...Look who has come to visit." Yusei gulped nervously again. Was it a false smile with Divine waiting to strike at his emotions?

"I have to say, it has been a while hasn't it? I do apologize; I wish we could meet again formally, in a much more inviting environment." Was this the same man that Yusei was so nervous to meet? The same man who wanted to take over the world at some point?

"So...How have things been going?" Yusei asked, not knowing what else to say.

Divine smiled and turned off the television. "I have really changed since my incarceration Yusei. I am no longer that petty evil man I once was. I've changed...and for the better. If anything Yusei, you putting me in prison has made me happier rather than angrier.

Yusei looked Divine surprised but he was a little happy for him. Seeing a once enemy turn into a friend was quite a nice change. Yusei pulled up a stool nearby and sat down, Divine looking at him surprised.

"I need to ask you something…What was your life with Aki like?" Divine looked at Yusei confused and sighed. He smiled faintly looking towards Yusei.

"Well I could tell you in short that those years were a beacon of light in my life. Before I met Aki I was a weak, angry, bitter man. I hated everything, including myself." Divine told the Raven haired duelist.

"But why, how did she change your life? I thought you changed hers, how did she change your life? Yusei asked. Divine chuckled at the duelist.

"I'll have to explain something that goes back even before I met Aki. You see...I discovered my powers at a young age, I believe 7 or 8...I don't remember...nor would I like to." Divine started to look down in a depressed manner.

"When I discovered my powers, everything changed between me and my family. My mother was terrified of me, jumping when I entered the room, often looking at me nervously, though she still tried to love me as a son. My father on the other hand...treated me kindly...in a false manner. He was using me to his own advantages, often using my powers to break property, destroy ATMs to steal money and other acts. I ignored it though as it meant my father treated me kindly, I was a very foolish boy. Then came the day my father requested me to kill one of his opponents from work. He wanted me to use my powers to destroy him. I refused to do it and my father got angry at me. My mother tried to protect me but my father punched her and pushed her away."

The whole world was silent, even Yusei's heartbeat from hearing the story. Divine turned back to Yusei with the same grim expression.

"Then I finally could not take it. I grew angry, no, enraged. I used my powers to stop my father from hurting her further and threw him across the room. I then used my powers to crush him from the inside, make his bones collapse inside him before moving towards his organs. I stopped knowing that I would be doing what I just spoke out against. I turned to my mother, walking closer to her looking for some comfort. However she pushed me away terrified of me and called me a demon. She started throwing things at me which made me run away from home. I never saw my parents again. I dedicated myself to hating humanity there, even hating myself for having the powers in the first place. I grew up on the street, trying to survive the best I could, growing more and more bitter and I started the arcadia movement though I still thought of my followers as nothing more than fools."

Yusei eyes froze in a state of shock. He could not believe what he was hearing. To think he went through all of this at a young age. Then it began to sound familiar to Yusei. Divine smiled knowing what Yusei was thinking.

"When I met Aki on the street I naturally thought she was nothing and I was going to leave her, she was not my problem. Then Aki admitted to her powers and her parents abandoning her. I stopped in my tracks and turned back to her. I found someone who had gone through similar troubles, parents who feared me and no home. I decided then she needed a home and someone to love her and I wrapped my coat around her. I showed her my powers to gain her trust and took her to my home. The years I spent with Aki were some of the happiest years of my life, I felt like I found someone who understood me and she in turn found someone who could understand her, she even once said I was family to her."

Yusei looked down on the ground depressed, head hanging. He sighed deeply Divine looked at him confused.

_Well...I was right...after all of this...he deserves someone who could love him and love Aki more than me. _Yusei took off his glove revealing his hand with his engagement ring. Divine smiled at the sight of it joyfully.

"You and Aki are getting married!? Unbelievable! It must be exciting for you two." Yusei took of the ring, confusing Divine and the duelist grasped it in his hand. He walked closer to Divine and placed it in his restrained hand, to which Divine grew more confused by the second.

"Why? What's going on? Divine asked. Yusei sighed once more.

"You're more deserving of Aki than me. You did far more for her than I have ever done for her. I don't deserve her." Divine's confused face disappeared, this time being replaced by an expression that confused Yusei, disappointment.

"Yusei, even when we were enemies...I thought you were a smart lad. You didn't seem like the type of person who would overlook certain things. You seem like you cared about your teammates...But that was one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard in my life." Yusei looked at the bed ridden prisoner surprised.

"You think Aki would be better off with me...but what about her? What does she want?" Yusei looked to his left; His depressed expression returning.

"She would be better off with you. She'll be a lot happier." Yusei said. divine looked at Yusei worried.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A woman about Yusei's age crashed in with burgundy hair, and a silver hair piece. Aki Izayoi had entered to room and to the concern of the two men, tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Please stop talking like that Yusei! You're completely wrong!" Aki wailed to Yusei. The two kept looking at her confused, from her sudden entrance and her claim. Mikage walked in slowly behind, looking at Aki with concern.

"If you are wondering, I called Aki to come here as well. I had a feeling it might have had something to do with the two of you, possibly your marriage. Sometimes I hate it when I'm right." Mikage explained to everyone in the room. Aki walked up to Yusei and wrapped her arms around him, like the tightest rope, she was never letting go.

"Yes Yusei, Divine was like a father figure to me and I really appreciate him for that...but I still love you for what you are. I love you because you are en extremely nice guy, you care about me and you are willing to put those you love over yourself. That's what I love about you, not just an event or two in my life.

Yusei looked at his fiancé surprised. She was acting the complete opposite of what he first thought her emotions would be.

"Yusei..." Divine said to Yusei. The black haired duelist turned to him along with Aki.

"Do you love Aki? Be honest with me." Aki turned to Yusei and Yusei nodded nervously.

"Who do you think will be better for Aki? An older man who was more of a father figure rather than a lover figure who also ruined everything and has a chance of going back to his old ways, or a kind intelligent, gentle man who is pretty much a boy scout and the older man knows he'll do the right thing?"

"I'm guessing the gentleman?" Divine nodded.

"Step over here." Yusei walked closer towards divine. Divine opened up his hand and revealed the ring inside.

"Go make her happy you gentleman." Yusei smiled and picked up the ring. He put it back on his finger and hugged his soon to be wife. The two hugged for a while with Divine and Mikage smiling as they did

"I think you three should go home now, I need to get some rest and take my medication. I've been feeling weird lately and the pills help me. I will definitely visit you two when I am released." Divine said.

"Thank you, we look forward to it." Aki said, kissing him on the forehead. Divine blushed and the three ran off to go home. Divine was all alone in his room. A nurse walked in to remove his restraints but she too left immediately.

Divine took his medicine and went to sleep on his bed. While he did he began to think about Aki and how much she had changed since she was under his care and when he first met here. He also started thinking about her wedding. He smiled at how mature she has become.

"She is just like my own daughter, I feel so proud of her."

**A/N: Please let me know what to improve on. Betcha did not see Divine coming in now did ya? And there is more of him to come so be prepared.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose Petal Rain Ch 3**

**A/N: Nothing much to say today, enjoy the story and thank Scooby82101 for checking it over. Oh and since you are meeting sherry's family expect some French and since I have no knowledge of French whatsoever, a lot of this was Google translated so sorry if the translation is wrong. translations will be at the end of the chapter.**

**The next day...**

Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport. The largest Airport in France and the sixth busiest airport in the world. hundreds of people come in and leave every day the airport is always full, always full of noise from the flyers.

Sherry, Bruno and Mizoguchi learned this the hard way, attempting to get through the ocean of human beings they were drowning in. The trio were separated from each other in the blitz.

"Master Bruno, mistress Sherry, where are you?" Mizoguchi yelled out.

"Over hear Mizo, just run forward." Bruno yelled. Mizoguchi ran through, not caring if he was bumping into anyone, just wanting to make sure everyone was safe. After getting through the flood, he saw Bruno and Sherry with the bags waiting by the entrance to the ticket services area. Mizoguchi ran up to them and collapsed, out of breath.

"My apologies, masters. The crowd..." Mizoguchi tried to say.

"Don't vorry Mizo, I have to put up with it when I go to Japan. I know how it feels." Sherry replied. Mizo stood up and thanked her before the three walked towards the entrance to the airport.

"So what does your family look like Sherry?" Bruno asked. Sherry pointed her finger towards a group of people near the entrance holding up signs with their names on them.

"Sherry!" The youngest girl, a approximately 7-year old with large glasses. Sherry ran over to them and gave the little girl a hug.

"C'est merveilleux de vos voir." Sherry said to the young girl. The young girl looked at Bruno and pointed towards him.

"Est-ce que ton petit ami?" The young girl asked . sherry looked at him.

"Oui, Oui." Sherry responded. The young girl giggled.

"Lui a l'air idiot." The young girl said. Sherry grew angry but a much older woman next to her lightly flicked her on the forehead for sherry.

"Madeline! Ne parles pas de cette façon sur notre invité!" The older woman said to the young girl.

"Désolé mama!" the young girl replied back in fright. The older woman with short black hair and a rather chubby figure tuned towards Bruno.

"I am so sorry, she never could treat others with the respect ve vant her to." The woman told Bruno. Bruno looked at her surprised along with Sherry.

"You can speak Japanese?" Bruno said.

"Yes indeed, Me and my husband, Alex took a class long ago in case Sherry came back with a Japanese boyfriend." Sherry blushed and looked at the woman angrily.

"Aunt Joceline, please!" Sherry responded. Bruno chuckled at the situation before Sherry turned to him with the same expression which made him shut his mouth immediately.

"Anyways, allow me to introduce ze rest of the family. This young girl is Madeline as I'm sure you know." The woman said pointing towards the young girl. She then pointed towards a man about her age with a beard that was obviously shaved the morning they came and his short hair looked like it was losing its color with age.

"This is my husband, Alex." The man held his hand out and Bruno took it...only to have it shaken so hard Bruno was afraid it would fall off.

"Very nice to meet you Bruno." Alex said. When he was done shaking his hand Bruno pulled his arm back in fear of losing it, at which Alex laughed a bit. The woman pointed towards a boy who looked like he was in his early teens and was wearing what looked like a soccer uniform.

"This is Nicolas, I apologize for his attire, vee had to pick you up vight after picking him up from football." Bruno just smiled.

"It's fine, I'll play foot...soccer, whatever might as well call Hockey, with you later." the two adults, Mizoguchi and sherry laughed lightly at what he said.

"And finally vee have Jacomo." Bruno suddenly remembered that he was the guy Sherry brought up. sherry told him he was very protective and nervous about some people Sherry meets. Bruno thought to himself that he had to make a great first impression. He analyzed Jacomo, he looked to be a bit older than Sherry and Bruno. Much older actually probably by about ten years. He looked quite handsome with his hair that went down to his neck, very polished face and a warm smile. Bruno thought he was not nearly as bad as Sherry described him to be. Bruno held out his hand.

"Very nice to meet you." Bruno said shaking his hand. Jacomo continued to smile.

"Va te faire foutre." Suddenly Alex ran over and smacked Jacomo quite hard on the head. He looked very angry at whatever he just said.

"What?! What did he say?!" Bruno asked. Jacomo turned to him.

"I said velcome to France or at least zat is vhat I vanted to say. Sorry, my thoughts about something else slipped." Jacomo said. Bruno turned to Sherry who looked very frustrated.

"What did he say?" Sherry put her mouth near Bruno's ear and whispered the translation. Bruno's eyes popped open at what he found out. Bruno gulped nervously and thought to himself

_This might be harder than I thought..._

**Meanwhile...**

Yusei and Aki were unloading all of their stuff in their new apartment. It certainly was not the fanciest of apartments but Yusei and Aki were not the type of people to show off so they did not mind. Boxes were scattered across the place in the rooms that the contents inside were meant to go. Yusei and Aki were drinking some tea on the dinner table. They were going to unpack later considering how tiring it was just to bring the boxes up to their apartment. The room was quiet for a while as the couple drank their tea relaxing for a bit.

"Sooo Yusei...any idea what we are doing for the wedding?" Aki asked. Yusei looked up at his fiancé intrigued.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"I mean like what are our plans, who are we inviting, where is the ceremony going to be?" Aki explained. Yusei sighed and began stroking his chin thinking.

"Well...honestly I have always had ideas about what happens but not set in stone. Now for where, I honestly don't know. I am an atheist so probably not going to have it in a church though what about you?"

"Agnostic Christian. I guess having a wedding a hotel would be nice. After the ceremony we'd go to the party , I have been to wedding as a kid that was held at the New Domino hotel. I had a lot of fun there and the party was held outside and it was just gorgeous." Aki told Yusei.

"Sounds perfect to me. If you think it's great, I'd love to do it." Yusei said smiling at the red haired duelist.

"Thanks, I'll check into what we can do for it. Now who are we inviting and who is gonna be your best man?" Aki asked the raven haired duelist.

"Well obviously Jack has to be my best man, it's pretty much mandatory. Now for who I am inviting? Well Martha was pretty much my mother so she has got to come, All my friends from the Satellite, Saiga...Crow, Kiryu, Bruno with Sherry...Leo and Luna...Jin and Yanagi...that pretty much covers everyone who lives in the city I know I think, I might be missing some. You?"

"Mikage just has to come. Carly, Misty if she is able to, Stephanie. My parents...My grandmother told me she has always wanted to see my marriage so she has to come. I guess some of my extended family like my uncles, cousins..." Aki looked down sadly. Yusei looked at her surprised.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that...here I am inviting all of my family and yet your parents..." Yusei walked over to the female duelist and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him and he smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I want this to be a wonderful night for the both of us. While I do wish I could see my parents, Martha was enough of a mother to me. Don't worry about inviting a lot of your family, I'm sure they want to see this and you are just excited. Besides, I want to meet some of your family." Aki smiled and kissed her soon to be husband on the nose.

"Thank you...actually I have a question." Aki said to Yusei.

"Yes?" Yusei asked his wife.

"What are we going to do about Divine?" Aki asked."

"What do you mean?" Aki stood up and started to put her teacup and saucer in the dish washer.

"I mean are we going to invite him? He looks like he has changed but...I want your opinion." Aki explained. Yusei sighed and began stroking his chin.

"We'll see how things go since he is getting released soon." Yusei said.

"Very well. I guess we'll find out then." Aki responded.

**Two weeks later...**

In the Facility, New Domino's high security prison, someone was being released. As the guards came in to pick him up, he stood up and walked with them without argument. After all he was finally being released, why would he want to argue? No one was ready to say goodbye to him from there though, he made no friends on the inside nor attempted to, he was just going to wait out his sentence. He entered the prisoner release off, the smell of freedom coming closer. He sat down in a chair in front of a large desk where the official sat. The official dug pulled out his file and placed it on his desk.

"Mr. Divine, as they call you. You are finally being released and as prison rules I must return the objects we took from you on entry." The official took a large box and placed it on the desk.

"One deck of duel monsters cards, your wallet, your trench-coat, a couple pencils and a pair of sunglasses." Divine picked up his belongings and put them within the pockets of his coat.

"Thank you very much." Divine said smiling.

"Now Divine, as soon as you step through that door, you are a free man. Anything you want to say before you go?" The official said.

"Nothing I can think of."

"Ok then, remember to take your medication and don't let me see you come back here." The official said jokingly. Divine smiled and opened the door in front of him. The bright light blinded his eyes and it was the darkest time of the year. He covered his eyes and walked out carefully. Outside, no one is there. Not a soul across the front of the prison. Divine just put it off and started walking forward towards the city. As he walked out slowly he noticed a car by the gates. He ran quickly towards it, expecting it to be Aki and Yusei with a ride for him. but to his dismay it was someone else entirely, the security chief, Mikage.

"Officer, I am a changed man now, you don't have to worry." Divine said. Mikage sighed nervously.

"Apparently everyone else does not think the same thing. You are going to be under my care for 5 months. After that you are free as am I from duty. Sorry, stuff like this happens." Mikage explained. Divine sighed as well.

"Very well, I understand. Where will I be staying just out of curiosity?" divine asked.

**A while later...**

"He's staying here!?" A very confused and disturbed Jack Atlas asked in his and Mikage's bedroom in private. Divine sat on the couch outside waiting for the overall answer.

"I'm sorry Jack, I need to be in close range of him and besides we do have a guest room." Mikage explained. Jack put his mouth near her ear.

"I'm just worried about you, he is an ex-criminal. You have no idea what he could do." Jack whispered.

"So was Carly for a while and your friend Kiryu." Mikage responded. Jack looked at her surprised and then sighed.

"Look...I just want you to be safe is all. It's just that with him here and you..." Mikage giggled and Jack looked at her confused.

"I appreciate your care Jack but I can take care of myself. I love you Jack but Divine looks harmless and it's only for a few months." Jack peaked the door opened and look at Divine nervously. He was still sitting on the couch waiting for an answer. Jack turned back to Mikage.

"You really know what to do just in case?" Mikage nodded.

"Alright...he can stay but let's be cautious ok?" Jack asked. Mikage hugged her boyfriend, thanking him with the blonde duelist blushing at her actions. The two walked out of the room and Divine turned back towards them.

"You may stay Divine. Bedroom is right next to ours." Mikage told him. Divine smiled and stood up to shake their hands.

"I'm sure we will get along very well." Divine said shaking Jack and Mikage's hands.

_Traitor! _Divine then instantly jumped and turned around. He stared at the empty kitchen behind him.

"Something wrong Divine?" Mikage asked. Divine turned back towards them sighing.

"Nothing, thought I heard someone. Mikage and Jack looked at each other confused.

"We didn't say anything." Jack said. Divine wiped his brow and pulled out his medication from his coat.

"I feel tired, that's probably why. I'm going to go take my medicine." Divine walked towards the guest room and opened the door, shutting it behind him. He went to the bathroom inside and got himself a glass which Mikage helpfully put near the sink. He filled up a glass and dumped a pill near it out of the bottle.

_Maybe I should take two. It is for when I'm feeling off and I'm sure hearing voices is a sign of that. _Divine thought to himself dumping another pill. He drank the water along with the two capsules and fell asleep on the bed.

_It was nothing. Absolutely nothing._

**Translations:**

**C'est merveilleux de vos voir -It's wonderful to see you**

**Est-ce que ton petit ami?- Is that your boyfriend?**

**Oui Oui- yes yes**

**Lui a l'air idiot- he looks like an idiot**

**Madeline! Ne parles pas de cette façon sur notre invité!-Madeline! Don't speak that way about our guest**

**Désolé mama!- Sorry mama! **

**Va te faire foutre-f*** off**

**Let me know what to improve on as always. And Yes Divine is temporarily living with Jack and Mikage. Sounds like the idea for a sitcom don't it, a criminal living with the chief and her boyfriend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose Petal Rain Ch 4**

**A/N: Special thanks to Scooby for checking this over and I have nothing to say so let's go.**

**March 15th, three months before the wedding:**

Whenever one is at a wedding there always the standard requirements that even a child knows about. For example one is always expect a cake with those small figurines that a child is always stealing. But possibly the most famous part of a wedding is the attire. Whether it be an all black tuxedo or a wedding dress made of lace, the outfits are the first thing that comes to mind about a wedding. And on this day, Yusei and Aki were preparing to get outfitted.

Aki left first with some of her friends to select her outfit and they made sure to go to a different shop than Yusei to keep Aki's dress a surprise for him. Mikage, Carly, Luna and even a visiting Misty came along with her to help with her selection.

As the group entered the shop they looked around to see various dresses with many structures, some with cleavage, and some without, some made of lace, some of silk. Then an older, balding man with a uniform came up to them.

"Annnnnd whaaaat, can we do for you fabulous ladies?" The man asked in a VERY flamboyant accent. The girls looked at him rather surprised. The man laughed at their reaction.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, welcome to Faverou's, how may I be of service?" Misty pushed Aki forward.

"This lovely lady is getting married and we need to look very special for her groom." Aki blushed a bit at Misty's action. The man came up to him and dragged her near a mirror.

"Would people stop grabbing me?!" Aki complained.

"My apologies it's just I see the vision of your dress coming to me and if I need to work quickly or I'll lose it." The man said. He grabbed various tools such as measuring tape and other such measuring tools.

"Sorry, if I get a little too close, I need to have your exact measurements. So what is your name?" The man asked.

"Aki Izayoi." Aki replied. As the man wrote down the measurements on his clipboard he looked at her surprised.

"Oh my niece told me I might see you!" The man said Aki turned to her surprised.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be related to Sherry LeBlanc?" The man chuckled.

"Indeed I am I'm even the one who suggested that she try dueling in Japan. Tell her uncle John said hi. So now what kind of dress are you looking for?" John asked.

"Something comfortable though I want to be an eye pleaser for my Fiancé but at the same time with a sense of class elegance. Basically make me like my black haired friend over there." Aki said as John turned around to see Misty. Misty smiled nervously at Aki's description.

"Oh my, thank you Aki. But I'm sure you'd look wonderful in anything." Misty said told Aki while she smiled blushing.

"Not meaning to sound rude but, why are you here anyways?" Carly asked. Misty turned to her.

"You forget that I'm I fashion model it seems. I am going to judge Aki's dresses and let her know which suits her best." Misty explained.

"Oh right...Say you wouldn't mind being in an interview would you?" Carly asked.

"I've got nothing to do for a while so ok." Carly put her first to the air and did a "YES!" gesture. John walked over to Misty surprised.

"I can't believe I did not recognize you! The Misty Lola! I am so ashamed..." Misty chuckled at his realization.

"It's fine." John got on his knees and thanked her.

"Uhhh excuse me? We have a soon to be wife that needs tending to." Ruka pointed out. Jon ran back over to Aki.

"Ah, yes. Now I do have many dresses that fit that category and are in your size. Any particular color though?" Aki scratched her chin thinking.

"I was thinking a very light pink and if you don't have that than white I guess." Aki explained.

"Ahh, lucky for you I do. Now let me just gather up the dresses that fit your description, It won't take long." John said as he went into the storage room. Mikage walked up to Aki smiling at her.

"I can't wait to see your dress; you're going to look amazing no matter what it is."

"Aww thanks Mikage; I just want to wear something nice and if possible impress Yusei." Ruka walked up to Aki.

"Well I'll bet considering most of the boys I know, the boys will probably tell Yusei to wear the generic tux. Don't know about Yusei though."

**Meanwhile...**

"Wear a red corsage!" Crow said.

"No, no, ditch the corsage. Wear shoulder pads with those linings at the side...like military commanders wear!" Jack said.

"Wear an all white suit!" Rua yelled.

All the boys were yelling suggestions for Yusei about what to wear for the wedding or even what to have at the party. They wanted everything they wanted or anything that THEY thought Aki would like. The three boys were obviously making quite a scene at the large, obviously high class tuxedo shop. At the shop many suits of various colors laid, very similar to the wedding shop Aki was visiting. The shop was so brightly white it was almost blinding. Plastic mannequins stood with many of the tuxedos. And sadly with their group's attire they stuck out more than Yusei would like.

"Guys, calm down." Yusei said calmly to them. The rest of the boys calmed down...slowly and after Yusei said it couple more.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am already getting advice from someone who knows Aki a lot. He should be here somewhere." The rest of the group looked at each other confused and tried looking around the shop.

"Her dad?" Jack asked. Yusei looked around for a bit before looking off in surprise.

"Hey, over here!" Yusei shouted out in the store. As the person he called out walked over, the rest of the boys looked at her surprise.

"So you need my suggestions Yusei?" Divine said.

"Yusei...what's he doing here?" Rua asked looking at the man who was once their enemy nervously.

"Divine was released recently and he's changed now and he is here to help with the tux. He's been Aki's guardian for years. The guys all looked at themselves nervously, save for Jack.

"Don't worry guys; Mikage and I are watching him. We think he's changed too." Jack said to the group.

"I don't know Jack. You're sure about this? "Rua asked Jack. Rua was obviously the most nervous of the group but he was trying to not show it. It was clear in his voice though that he was somewhat scared. Divine walked over to him and looked at him smiling...It didn't help the green haired boy.

"Rua, I am sorry for what I did and how I injured you but rest assured things are different now. Please if there is anything I can do to prove my change please tell me." Rua looked away and sighed nervously

"I'll think of something..." Rua responded. Divine sighed as well and went back to Yusei. Crow walked behind Rua.

"You know maybe he has changed, I don't see him acting the same he did before." Rua looked down on the ground.

"You just never know Crow. Often times my parents said they wouldn't be leaving us alone before the next day they leave for a week. I know it's a weird comparison but you just never know about these things man..." Rua explained Crow got up and walked towards Divine and Yusei.

"Now Divine, what kind of clothes would Aki want me to wear?" Yusei asked divine as they walked through the store, looking at the suits that lined the store.

"Well she likes a more casual type of outfit, however one that shows the man does care about the occasion. She also likes it when someone tries something different, for example an all white suit might be a bad idea." Divine told the raven haired duelist.

"I told'ja!" Rua said to the rest of the group.

"To be honest, bright pants and bottoms have never looked good on me. What about a white top with black pants?" Yusei asked the brown haired man.

"I can see Aki liking that sort of attire. I think that will work very nicely. Where a black bowtie however as to not make the colors clash. She is a sucker for James Bond-esque suits. Suave, smooth and adventurous." Divine told Yusei with the two chuckling.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind and I'll go ask the person at the counter if they have a suit like that. I'll be right back." Yusei told Divine as he went to the counter at the back of the store. Rua walked up to Divine and the two looked at each other.

"You know about James Bond?" Rua asked.

"Of course, I grew up with those movies. Even when I was an adult I based my suit on him and tried to get my hair like his." Divine explained.

"Oh really?" Rua looked at him rather surprised.

"You're a fan too I presume?" Divine asked. Rua smiled at divine.

"Totally! I watched those movies as a kid too! My favorite is the first guy and with that car that has all the gadgets..." Rua continued as he even started reenacting scenes from the movie. Divine smiled as he watched him, seeing his enthusiasm only a child or early teenager could give but also for another reason.

_We have something in common, a start in the right direction. _Divine thought to himself.

Suddenly though, Divine grew dizzy and stumbled a bit. He felt his throat parching up and was growing a bit of a headache. Rua looked at his sudden action surprised and Crow ran behind Divine to keep him steady.

"Hey are you ok?" Rua asked the suddenly weary man. Divine tried to get steady on his feet.

"I'm fine; I just need to take my medication. Thankfully I have a plastic bottle with me just in case. Where is the nearest bathroom?" Divine asked. Rua pointed towards the front of the shop and Divine ran towards it, Rua looking at him in a very worried fashion.

In the bathroom Divine filled his bottle up and poured some pills into his hand. He looked at the pills and gulped.

_Perhaps a bit more after something like that. _Divine dropped one last pill into his hand and took the pills while drinking the water.

_You're not fooling anyone but yourself... _Divine turned around, hearing someone's voice but like before, saw nothing.

_Probably just a side effect of the medicine, it's going to go away. _Divine said to himself, beginning to walk outside of the bathroom before beginning to feel a backed up feeling in his throat.

_It's just from the fact I haven't drunken enough water. No need to worry._ Divine said to himself, drinking more water as he walked outside of the bathroom to catch up with the group who were all surrounding the counter.

"Hello lads, what's going on?" Divine asked.

"Yusei just found the perfect suit! He's just purchasing it now." Crow explained. Divine smiled at Yusei.

"Wonderful. I think Aki will love it judging by how you described it earlier." Yusei smiled as he picked up the suit. It was covered up so you could not see the inside but Yusei requested it be that way in case Aki ever found it.

"Now I just can't wait to see what Aki has in store." Yusei said to the group.

**Meanwhile...**

"You almost done in their Aki-san?" Ruka asked Aki while she changed behind a curtain in a changing booth.

"Just a minute Ruka, this isn't as easy it as it looks to put on." Aki explained chuckling.

"Sorry, It's just that I'm so excited to see it!" the green haired teenager replied.

"We all are Ruka, but we must act like adults and be patient about it." Mikage told Ruka.

"You ready yet?!" Carly asked. Mikage sighed smiling at the eagerness of the two.

"Alright, I'm done. Let me know how I look." Aki told the rest of the group as she pulled back the curtain and revealed herself.

The dress she had chosen was almost like there were angel wings wrapped around her. In the center of the chest laid a white rose while her cleavage was revealed the rest of the dress was so eye-capturing it did not matter. Around her waist were various ribbons tied similar to bowties the shoulders for the dress had frills which supported the angel wings metaphor with how they flowed. The dress was ruffled downward and flowed gracefully as she walked. Her hair was tied in a bun so she could put a veil over her which had a crown of red roses.

"Oh my..." Misty said with awe.

"Aki-san you look amazing!" Ruka pointed out. Aki blushed in delight.

"R-really?" Aki asked.

"Totally, girlfriend! I gotta get a pic of this!" Carly said while getting her camera out.

"Ok but don't put it online or report about it." Carly suddenly put her camera down.

"Good idea, it would be better if I got you and Yusei. I can be patient." Aki rolled her eyes giggling a bit.

"It is beautiful; I bet Yusei will love it." John then walked up to Aki's side, admiring Aki in the dress.

"Of course he will this is designed by yours truly. Most designers think they just have what the people describe and boom! Done. No I go all out; making sure everything looks fantastic, almost as if you were at a royal wedding NAY! Outclassing a royal wedding." John said, growing energy in the most random words to emphasize his creation.

Aki chuckled at his energy. "Thank you very much for the dress. I think I'd like to purchase it."

"You are very welcome. Now, you get undressed and stay here for a bit, I have to go take a call from my niece, apparently something is going on." Aki looked at the owner of the shop curiously.

"Sherry? Why what's wrong?" The rose haired duelist asked. John shrugged his shoulders.

"Well apparently her boyfriend and her cousin are not exactly getting along." Aki looked at him surprised.

"Bruno? But he's as lighthearted as it gets!" Aki pointed out.

"He may be...her cousin...not so much."

**Meanwhile...**

Jaquomo sat within the living room of his parents' home. The room was quite large and very high class with many antique paintings and sculptures on display. The carpet itself looked like every stitch was made to have a purpose in the design which itself was a large rose with other flowers growing around it. The chairs themselves had rose patterns to match the floor and a fire place sat in front of the chair. Jaquomo looked up at the large family photo that hanged above the fireplace. Inside was a picture of the whole family before the incident with a very young, happy sherry Leblanc being held by him. He smiled looking at it and then imagined Bruno coming in and making fool of himself and everyone around him, tripping over everyone and causing people to fall. Jaquomo's fists twitched at the thought.

_Who does he think he is dating someone like Sherry? _Jaquomo thought to himself. Suddenly Jaquomo heard footsteps that got louder and louder. He turned around and he saw Bruno walking inside the living room.

"Hey Jacky, here you are! You want to come watch a movie with me and Sherry?" Bruno asked in his usual chipper attitude.

"No...I'm fine right here." Jaquomo replied, letting loose a bitter tone.

"Hey, look I'm sorry it's just that I see you all grouchy, you've been acting like this for as long as I've been here. Cursing at me, trying to get me in trouble...the monkey incident." Bruno said the last part shivering.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing of the sort..." Jaquomo said, obviously lying.

"Look man, if you have a problem than just tell me, I don't care what..." Bruno tried to say. Jaquomo stood up quickly and turned to Bruno.

"LOOK JUST SHUT UP! You vant to cheer me up! OK! Stay away from my cousin! She doesn't need someone like you! A goofy, idiotic moron!" Jaquomo yelled at Bruno, silencing him. Bruno looked down nervously for a moment...before perking his head up, surprising Jaquomo.

"Ahh but Jacky, I love being with her and I would do anything for her. The reason why I act the way I do is because...well...I love seeing people smile. Whenever Sherry smiles because of me, I smile." Bruno explained.

"Still, vhat about her? You really think she is laughing because she finds you legitimately funny? Why would she want to be with you?" Jaquomo yelled back.

"That I can explain." A familiar voice said. The boys turned around to see it was Sherry by the door.

"Look, Jaquomo, I appreciate you trying to protect me, but I am an adult now, I can take care of myself and love who I want. I've indeed had a dark life...but that's another reason why I love Bruno, I need him because he always makes me smile, I've never been this happy since before the incident. He might be a goofy and a klutz but he is still very kind and cares about my feelings. Hell, sometimes he can be very intelligent. He's helped me with many mechanical problems alone." Sherry defended. Bruno smiled at his girlfriend and she smiled right back at him.

"I...veally?" Jaquomo asked. Sherry nodded her head and Jaquomo hung his head in shame.

"I apologize Bruno, I must be going now." Jaquomo said walking outside of the room before Bruno stopped him and Jaquomo turned around.

"Hey, maybe I can make you laugh too." Bruno asked in his happy go lucky tone. Jaquomo chuckled.

"Maybe you will. Maybe you will."

**Please let me know what to improve on and thank you for reading this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose Petal Rain CH 5**

**April 25th: 1 month and 8 days before the wedding.**

Almost everything was ready for Yusei and Aki's wedding. The ceremony was set up, attire had been selected, entertainment, where they were going to spend their honeymoon, they were going to discuss bachelor and bachelorette parties the day after almost everything was ready. However there was one problem that hung over the two married couple to be, anticipation. Indeed the thrill of the wedding in a month was gnawing away at their patience, they woke up every morning excited, the excitement was getting to them both. They tried to looking for ways to calm themselves, unfortunately now they were getting stressed over how to not become stressed. They have dueled so many times they could guess every strategy they were going to do.

"We could go see a movie together." Aki said to her fiancé, the two sitting in the television room of their new home. The two were sitting in poses that made them look like relaxing was something they could not comprehend.

"I looked earlier, nothing good is out right now." Yusei explained. Aki fell on her back on the sofa moaning. The poor woman looked like she was going to break.

"There has got to be something, is there a theme park, convention, anything?" Aki asked. Yusei shook his head. Then they heard the doorbell ring. Aki immediately jumped up to open the door. At the door were Jack, Mikage and Divine.

"Hello Aki, you look...wonderful." Mikage said to her friend trying not to highlight her obvious stress.

"It's fine Mika, so what's up? Just coming for a friendly visit?" The trio entered the apartment, AKi shutting the door behind them.

"Actually we heard about how you two have more trouble relaxing than a Chihuahua on crack so we came with an idea...albeit a small one." Jack explained. Aki and Yusei looked at Jack perplexed.

"We were thinking a double date could be a lot of fun. We set up reservations for four people tonight at a freaking awesome Italian restaurant called _Tosca's_. Their food kicks ass." Jack explained. A smile grew on Aki's face as well as Yusei's. Then Yusei looked at the group confused.

"Wait a minute, if all of us are going out then why is Divine here?" The raven haired duelist asked.

"Well tonight Rua and Ruka need someone to watch over them, as do I. So I am going to look after them. Crow was going to but he has some things to clear up at work and Carly has an interview with someone." Divine explained.

"Aren't those two a bit...old for a babysitter?" Aki asked.

"Well apparently her parents don't know that. It seems they've forgotten their age for being gone so many times." Divine explained, sighing in depression.

"Sh...shit. that's awful." Aki replied.

"Next time they come back I'm going to have a word with them." Mikage said. Aki nodded in agreement.

"You should...crap what times our reservation?" Aki asked realizing the reason why the three came in the first place.

"Oh! in about an hour. We better get ready, come on Jack." The blue haired woman said to her boyfriend. The three left and Aki ran to the bedroom.

"Yusei you get ready too! " Aki shouted to her soon to be husband. the two went inside the bedroom started changing as quickly as they could. The two had an hour but they was so excited as to finally be able to do something they did not care.

_It's going to be a lot of fun being with Jack and Mikage. I'm surprised me and Yusei didn't think about it before. Ah well, doesn't matter now and hopefully Divine will get along well with Rua and Ruka. _Aki thought to herself.

**Meanwhile...**

Rua sat in his room, doing his usual routine when it's the weekend, video games all night. He sat in front of the computer playing various violent first-person shooters. He just enjoyed mowing down enemies in games like _Doom, Duke Nukem, Shadow Warrior _and _Blood._ They were older games that his dad had but Rua enjoyed playing them none the less, more than some of the games his friends were playing at the time. He just kept playing his games until the doorbell rang.

"Rua get the door, I just got out of the bath." Ruka shouted to her brother. Rua sighed and paused his game. He got up and went downstairs

_Why do mom and dad keep hiring us babysitters. Do they really think we can't take care of ourselves? _The green haired boy thought to himself as he came to the front door. When he opened it he was shocked to see Divine.

"Why hello Rua." Divine said casually. Rua looked at him a bit annoyed.

"How did you find my house?" Rua asked, obviously nervous about the man.

"Jack and Mikage gave me a ride here. I am going to be your caretaker for to..." Divine tried to say.

"I know what you are, you're my babysitter! " Rua replied in quite the bitter tone. Divine looked at him surprised. Rua walked inside and back upstairs. One his way up he bumped into Ruka who snapped at him but he just continued to his room, slamming it behind him.

**"**What was his proble..." Ruka bagan to ask looking downstairs to see Divine at the bottom. Her eyes almost popped out of head while she all the color in her face. Her mouth was hanging open at the sight of the man.

"By your expression I am assuming nobody told you I had been released. I can understand why though, I'm not exactly an old friend. Come downstairs I'll explain everything." Divine said to the green haired girl. Ruka walked very nervously downstairs and sat on the couch nearest the stairs which sat in front of the television. divine sat on the same couch, Ruka looking very nervously at Divine, thinking he's acting differently than when she last saw him.

"I've changed my ways Ruka, my days in prison has made me rethink my life, I'll admit I was quite a dunce. However I've thought about what I've done to You and your friends, I want to make it up to you, I want to show you how I've changed. If there is anything I can do, please let me know." Ruka looked at the man explaining all of this to her...and she smiled. She could tell that divine has changed a lot, she sensed he was much different now.

"Don't worry, I'm more trusting than my brother. Sorry about him By the way." Ruka said to Divine.

"It's no problem...ugh..." Divine said before rubbing his forehead and looking very sick all of the sudden. Ruka looked at him worried. Divine looked at her smiling.

"It's nothing, just need to take my pills." Divine said to the teenager. He took out his pills and took a couple, Ruka looked at him swallow them nervously. Something did not feel right then. He sounded fine before but she could tell something was wrong just by the way he swallowed the pills, not caring how, just wanting them down as quickly as possible.

**Meanwhile...**

Yusei and Aki stood outside the restaurant the quartet were going to eat. Yusei wore a black polo shirt with blue jeans while Aki wore the familiar red dress she wore to the gala for the WRGP. The outside was already impressive with a long red carpet leading into the restaurant with a fabric roof covering it. Surrounding the carpet were small fountains and topiaries of swans. The designer obviously wanting people to enter inside with the entrance. Yusei looked at his watch, waiting for the two to arrive. Aki kept walking back and forth in circles wondering, growing hungrier with every step she took. Before too long a black sedan rolled into an empty parking space Out of the car stepped out Jack Atlas wearing a surprisingly down to earth outfit considering his usual (infamous) attire, this time wearing your standard office shirt with a tie. Mikage meanwhile wore a black dress with a low cut back which had a shine to it that made her body look like a night sky filled with stars. Aki looked at her friend impressed and walked over.

"Wow Mika! You look awesome!" The red haired duelist told Mikage. Mikage blushed a bit, smiling.

"This used to be my mother's dress, she told me she used to wear it to show off to her friends sometimes. I just wear it like it was any other dress." Mikage said

"Well let's not waste anymore time, let's get in there and devour anything in sight!" Aki said walking into the restaurant as your friends followed, chuckling at her drive for food.

As they went inside the room became a palace, not just a restaurant. The walls were a golden color with red curtains around. Candles were on every table with red roses surrounding the candle. Various artworks that looked like they were from the Renaissance period filled the walls and the lighting made it seem more like a ballroom than a restaurant. Yusei and Aki walked forward looking in awe of the building surrounding them.

"Impressive, am I right?" Jack said. The couple nodded their head as Jack and Mikage went to the stand by the door to get their table.

After they were done they walked over to the table nearest a window The two duelists soon to be married looked around the restaurant once more.

"Wow, how'd you guys find this place?" Aki asked her friends.

"Jack had to come here to meet with the head of marketing." Mikage explained.

"Yes when people wanted dolls of me, thank you Yusei." Jack said sarcastically though in good nature.

"Look at the menus for this place! I can't even pronounce some of the stuff here." Aki exclaimed.

"My recommendation is to avoid anything that sounds French if you don't like butter. Because Every single French dish I've had has been pretty much been dipped in butter." Jack joked. All the while a waiter filled their glasses with water.

"I'll just go for a pizza with pepperoni and porsciutto at least I know what that is from our Italy trip. Maybe with an egg in the middle." The raven haired duelist said.

"I believe you guys said you love each other in Italy, that's so beautiful." Mikage commented. Aki smiled at her friend's comment.

"And After a few months Yusei was so excited he just had to propose to you." Jack pointed out.

"That's a point, Yusei you really proposed a bit soon don't you think?" Aki commented chuckling. Yusei smiled cockily.

"Hey now you didn't oppose to it now did you?" The group started chuckling and clung their glasses of water together.

"Don't follow this guy Jack, you always say how you're better than Yusei."Aki commented. Jack clapped lightly for Aki while Yusei faux pus fiancé.

"By the way, what took you so long to get here?" Yusei asked.

"We had to drop Divine off at Rua and Ruka's home to take care of them. Rua and Ruka are smart for their age and Divine has changed. While I am a bit worried for them I feel like they can take care of anything that comes." Mikage said.

**Meanwhile...**

The twins sat in the living room playing a racing game together, Divine was in the room as well however he was in the corner to give Rua some space. Divine looked at Rua worriedly, he wanted Rua to know he has changed but no progress had been made.

Divine all of the sudden though Divine felt very sick and fell out of his chair onto the ground. He held his throat, it was almost as if his heart was trying to come out of his throat. The twins saw what happened and paused their game to run over to him.

"Hey man, you ok?" Rua asked. Divine looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just need to go take my medicine. I'll be right back!" Divine said, stumbling upstairs to the bathroom. Rua and Ruka looked at each other nervously.

Divine turned the sink on and rubbed as much water on his face as possible. Divine looked at his face in the mirror, he looked almost as if he was going to die.

"What's going on, I took my medicine earlier, what's going on?" Divine asked himself. Suddenly though his reflection in the mirror smiled maliciously Divine stepped back a bit, looking at the screen surprised.

"You really think those are the solution?" The reflection said.

"W-what-who...what is going on?" The reflection chuckled.

"I am your conscience, I'm here to tell you you're a traitor and a liar." Divine walked closer, continuing to look at the mirror confused.

"You're lying to yourself, these people are your enemies aren't they? You're afraid of them now because of your failure. Get back at them for the years they put you in prison, the foiling of your plans, do it!" The reflection said in an attempt to tempt Divine. Divine was suddenly growing angry, he walked closer to the mirror.

"You're the one whose lying, I've changed and they are beginning to accept me. I am finally finding a better purpose in life rather than a pitiful villain. Be quiet." Divine responded. the reflection chuckled once more.

"What of that Rua boy? He still doesn't trust you. How can you be so sure they aren't planning against you."

"I said shut up!" Divine said punching the mirror. Pieces of it fell to the floor. However Divine could still hear his chuckle, he looked at the pieces on the ground and saw the reflection's face, still chuckling away. divine reached for his pills and poured the entire bottle into his hand.

"I've got to make it stop. I don't care if it kills me!" Divine shouted. But before he could swallow the pills someone ran in and pushed him, dropping the pills down the sink. Divine desperately tried to grab the pills out of the sink to no avail. Divine grew angry and slapped whatever was behind him.

"I needed those you fool, I was going insane I..." Divine looked in front of him seeing Rua with him looking at Divine worriedly. divine saw the red mark on his face, the color drained from Divine's face. He looked at the fist he used the same one he sued to punch the mirror, bleeding. Divine collapsed to the ground and started to feel something drop from his eyes...tears. He hadn't encountered them since the night with his parents...He remembered his outburst then, his violent actions. he looked up at Rua who continued to look at him worriedly.

"I am so sorry. I...I am..." Divine began to shudder and Rua but his hand on Divine's shoulder.

"Hey man, it's ok, don't worry. Ruka, call Yusei immediately, get them here as soon as possible!" Rua heard Ruka picking up the phone and Rua took the bottle of water in Divine's pocket and gave it to him as he continued to shudder. divine held the water in his hand, weakly drinking it. Rua stayed by his side waiting for Yusei.

Ten minutes later the two couples arrived at the home and Ruka guided them to the bathroom. When Mikage looked inside she put her hands over her mouth gasping. Aki got to Divine's level and sat by his side as well.

"What happened?" Yusei asked. Divine looked up nervously.

"I...I was hearing things ...I thought the pills...I was going insane I...Then Rua..." divine tried to explain in his weak state.

"I want to be put back into prison." Divine managed to say. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"If something like this were to happen again...I just...I am clearly psychologically incapable of living in this world. In prison though I and you all will be safe. I have not changed at all." The brown haired duelist told in a depressed tone.

"Bullshit." Everyone looked towards Aki who looked at Divine in a shockingly disappointed manner.

"You have changed, I've seen how you've been acting and you are a good man now. You care about everyone, if you were still evil you would've taken action a long time ago." Aki pointed out. Yusei walked over to him and got on his knees so he could sit next to Divine as well.

"She's right you know. You helped me gain courage to go on with the marriage between me and Aki. You want people to know you've changed. In prison you're not going to find people as supportive as us, believe men, I've been in there before." Yusei told Divine as well. Divine looked at the two on the side of him surprised.

"They have good points." Mikage said.

"Yeah, you're alright." Jack agreed. Ruka nodded smiling. Divine looked at the people around him surprised. Rua stood up and walked in front of him, smiling as well.

"They're right and I think you've changed as well. So stand up man." Rua asked. Divine nervously stood up and got his spine straight, as if he were a soldier in the army. He looked at the people surrounding him one more time and smiled slowly looking at them.

"thank you so much...I don't know what to say." Yusei tapped Divine on the shoulder and he turned to the black haired duelist.

"I've been saving this for when I would see you deserve it." Yusei handed an envelope to Divine. Divine opened it and it was revealed to be an invitation to the wedding. Divine looked at it surprised but also very happily.

"Thank...thank you Yusei, this means a lot to me. Aki for a while felt like a daughter to me so..." Divine suddenly looked Aki as if he realized something.

"Aki I need you to do something for me." Aki looked at divine confused.

"Sure what is it?"

"I need to visit someone. Someone you know." Divine said

**A/N: Thank you Scooby82101 for checking over this. Also I'm going to do these authors notes at the bottom since I often have nothing to say so they seem pointless to put at the top. Please leave a comment or let me know what to improve on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose Petal Rain Ch 6**

**The Next Day...**

Divine sat in the passenger seat of Aki's car while she drove. He had requested that Aki take him to a certain place and while she drove there, Aki began to feel nervous. She was not sure how the person he wanted to visit would react to seeing Divine. She had never asked for the person's opinion on Divine so there was a good chance that this individual would hate divine. Divine was nervous as well for the very same reason, especially considering the subject matter he wanted to talk about. That unnerving atmosphere continued for the entire car journey. When Aki pulled up in front of Divine's destination, she turned to her once guardian.

"Are you really sure about this? I mean I get you want to redeem yourself but..." the rose haired duelist tried to explain. Divine smiled at her.

"I'll be fine Aki, thank you for your concern but I think I'll be fine." Divine said lying in order to make Aki feel a bit better. Aki still looked at him nervously but nodded and Divine got out of the car. She drove off and Divine looked to the manor in front of him, the front of the house had vines coating it with roses blooming on the vines. It almost seemed like a way to intimidate people and it was working on Divine. He walked slowly towards the front door, he looked around in case the person he was seeking was nearby but and possibly avoid the loss of nerve from having to ring the doorbell. He finally gave in and rang the doorbell, the normally welcoming ding dong sound suddenly sounded like Hell's bells.

The door to the manor opened revealing a brown haired man with thick intimidating eye brows and a beard that covered his entire chine with sideburns connecting to them. The man looked at divine curiously.

"Hello, are you Hideo Izayoi?" Divine asked the man. The man said yes.

"Hello, you might know me. My name is Divine." Hideo looked at Divine shocked. divine looked at him worriedly.

"Please let me come inside so I can explain. I know me arriving is unexpected but please let me explain." Hideo looked at Divine suspiciously as anybody would in a situation like this. Hideo reluctantly let Divine inside and the once leader of the Arcadia Movement went inside and Aki's father pointed him in the direction of his office. Divine gulped nervously but obeyed and they went into his office directly to the left of him. the office was a fairly large room with books lining the shelves, books on law, crime dramas all of which made divine uncomfortable considering his past incarceration. Hideo sat at his desk near the window and on his desk at a picture of him with his daughter and another with Aki fully grown, the site of which unnerved Divine further considering who had Aki during the time between those two pictures.

"So tell me now, what is it you want to speak to me about?" Hideo asked in a cold voice with a slight hint of anger. Divine looked down in a depressed manner, Hideo looked at him perplexed.

"I just wanted to say...I apologize." Hideo looked at Divine with more confusion in his expression.

"I am sorry for taking Aki from you for all these years...I was a fool, I didn't care about anyone who had psychic powers But even when I took care of Aki I start to use her for my own gain and...no one should have to go through that. I can't imagine how horrible you must have felt to have your daughter disappear from you all these years. I am so sorry." Divine said to Hideo grimly. Hideo looked at Divine in an emotionless stare for a while before standing up and walking towards him.

"Stand up." Hideo said, Divine obeyed though was worried about what might happen.

" You say you acted like a fool during that time, you say you were prejudice against those who do not have the same powers as you and your followers." Hideo said to Divine as he walked around him. Divine nodded nervously to what he said. When Hideo stood face to face with Divine however you began to look at him in a rather sad manner.

"And yet...you were more of a father to her than me at the time." Hideo wrapped his arms around Divine while the young man looked at the situation confused. When Hideo let go he sighed depressed.

"I was more of a fool, you at least took care of her, not abandon Aki in her time of need. Whenever I apologize to Aki she says it's ok but the thing is, I never feel ok, I betrayed her and feel so horrible about it. I know it's in the past but unlike Aki I can't let go of it." Divine sighed and patted Hideo's back, trying to comfort the man.

"Hey now, we shouldn't dwell on the past, for a while I made the mistake of doing that and now we both should move on. " Divine said smiling to Aki's father. Hideo smiled nervously back at him.

"Yes, you're right we should. Care for a cup of coffee?" Hideo asked the once guardian of Aki to which Divine said yes. Hideo got up and went to the coffee machine near the front door and started the large, chrome machine.

"I must say though, you raised a wonderful daughter when I met her." Divine pointed out. Hideo looked towards him smiling.

"Thank you very much. Actually if it had not been for you she would not have found Yusei."

"You really think so?" Divine asked. Hideo nodded.

"Yes, I have a belief that the most negative event will have some kind of positive outcome eventually." Hideo explained. He handed Divine a finished cup of coffee as they continued to talk.

"Though can I ask you Divine? How exactly did you raise Aki, not to make her sound like a child during that point but...I guess what I mean is how were you as a father to her?" Hideo asked.

"Well I honestly set strict bed times, taught her to respect her companions, the usual stuff."

"I see, I would have done the same actually." The two men clung their mugs in compliment of one another.

"Yes, and with this wedding coming up I am very excited for her. She was like my daughter for a while." Divine said. Hideo smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure things will turn out well for Yusei and his friends."

**Meanwhile...**

the Paris airport as it was when Bruno and Sherry came a while ago. The sounds of announcers, frustrated passengers to be, planes flying outside, all too familiar. Naturally the rush to get to the entrance to the gates was not a fun one, trying to get through all the people. When Sherry and Bruno finally got approval from the desk they turned around to face Sherry's family the two walked over to say goodbye before they left.

"Well it was very nice to see you again Sherry and meet your boyfriend, he was such a delight. Sherry's aunt complimented. sherry smiled and hugged her aunt.

"Thank you auntie." Sherry said.

"You know we may have not got along at first, but you know, you're a pretty cool guy Bruno. I'm glad someone like you is my cousin's girlfriend." Jaquomo said to Bruno.

"Thanks, glad to meet you too!" Bruno said, shaking hands with Jaquomo.

The rest of the family said their fair wells, there were tears but there were also smiles. As much as they'd like to stay longer it was time to go back to New Domino as they walked to the gate Bruno and sherry started to chat a bit.

"That was wonderful seeing them, and I'm glad somebody finally got along with my cousin." Sherry said.

"Hey well we didn't get along so well at first either." Bruno said chuckling.

"True, same with Yusei and Aki. I honestly can't wait to go to their wedding, thankfully Yusei is holding on to our invitations. Plus we'll be back in time for Yusei and Aki's bachelor and bachelorette parties respectively. " Sherry pointed out. trying to avoid running into the passing flyers.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're planning?" Bruno wondered, Sherry lightly punched her boyfriend.

"Don't let your thoughts get too perverted now." Sherry said chuckling, Bruno laughing along with.

**Meanwhile...**

It was around the time that the couple began to decide their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Like when they shopped for their attire, they had separate groups as to not let the other be aware of their plans. Yusei with the boys in their garage, Aki and the rest of the girls at Mikage and Jack's apartment. Yusei's group consisted of Crow, Jack, Rua but sadly Kiryu was unable to join due to work on Satisfaction Town while Aki's group consisted of Mikage, Carly, Misty, Ruka and Stephanie was there even. Naturally with this many people, many ideas were thrown across the room.

"Ok, what should we do? We rented a big hotel room for the night, giant lounge, giant hot tub that might as well be a small pool, what are we gonna do for it?" Aki asked the group sitting at the table all the while Stephanie served fresh coffee . The women relaxed at the table to think about what to do. Carly raised her hand, everyone turned to her.

"Well, I think we should put on some ass kicking hip hop music at full blast!" Carly energetically said.

"Problem is there are other people at the hotel so they could probably hear it too so probably not." Mikage pointed out, Carly sat back in her seat frustrated.

"Now now Mikage, a bit of music won't hurt, after all the entertainers might need some music." Misty proclaimed. The rest of the group looked at her confused, as well as Stephanie when she sat down. However Ruka opened her eyes in shock.

"You're not talking about...you know...strippers?" Ruka asked, everyone looking at Misty surprised.

"Why yes, the boys are not going to be there and this is a time to celebrate." Misty defended. Everyone turned to Aki for her opinion instantly.

"Honestly guys, for the night before the wedding I don't want to go insane that night. I want a bit more of a toned down party to be honest. I know that's not how I usually roll but for that night just a bit quieter." Everyone nodded save for Carly in frustration...along with Ruka. Everyone turned to her shocked.

"What? I'm 15 now, a girl gets curious at this age. You people still act like I'm twelve." The rest of the group chuckled and Aki apologized to Ruka.

"Didn't you say there was a hot tub Aki? A giant one? Why don't we have a pool party? I could make some tropical themed food and drinks." Stephanie said.

"That's not a bad idea, and you could do that?" Aki replied. Stephanie smiled delightfully.

"Yep, I learned a lot of recipes for food and drinks from my mom and sometimes they use me as backup at the cafe I work at. Though I want to be a real chef, I still enjoy serving people and seeing the smiles on their faces, hence why I keep working there." Stephanie explained.

"Wow thank you so much! Now girls feel free to wear any kind of swimsuit you like." Aki said.

"Hey what do you think the boys are doing?" Carly asked. Aki stroked her chin pondering.

"Don't know. don't know much about Yusei's party side, but we should focus on our own party for now, like I'm sure they are."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Yusei why don't we go to a strip club for your bachelor party?" Crow asked Yusei while the boy's group stood in the garage.

"No, besides we have Rua here, he can't get into one." Yusei replied.

"Not a problem, we'll just hire some for home. " Rua said. Yusei looked at the group and face-palmed himself.

"If Aki were to find out that I've been fooling around with a stripper, she would kill me." Yusei told the green haired teenager. Rua crossed his arms in a disappointed manner. Jack then raised his hand.

"Yes Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Why don't we just crash the girls' party?" Jack asked.

"How can we do that, we have no idea where they are?" Yusei asked.

"I got someone on the inside just in case." Jack commented. Everyone started to look at each other perplexed.

"Not a bad idea actually, could be really fun." Crow commented.

"Hell yeah, let's do it!" Rua exclaimed. Yusei sighed.

"Well it might be nice to surprise her...actually Jack I just came up with an idea." Yusei said, a sly smile beginning to appear on his face.

"What?" The blonde duelist asked? Yusei walked over to Jack and whispered something in his ear. Jack's eyes widened and his jaw was dropping.

"Are you kidding me? I can't do that!" Jack responded yelling.

"For Mikage?" Yusei asked. Suddenly Jack looked very enthusiastic and nodded his head.

"What's going on guys?" Rua asked.

"Oh, you'll see when we crash the party." Yusei said.

**Please let me know what to improve on or comment. Special thanks to Scooby82101 for checking over. The last chapter is next, Yusei and Aki are finally getting married! Now what is Yusei planning you may ask, oh you'll find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose Petal Rain Ch 7**

**June 25th, the evening before the wedding...**

A single black car drove through the streets of New Domino, it was time for the bachelorette party for Aki and her friends. Aki sat in the front while Mikage drove. Stephanie, Carly, and Ruka sat in the backseat talking amongst themselves. Aki smiled while she remembered her earlier talk with Misty about how she was going to be late. The red haired duelist was glad Misty called instead of leaving everyone worried. It wouldn't matter though as Sherry had prepared for everything.

The hotel that Aki's group went to was a very tall tower and the entrance had fountains on both sides and a statue of an angel in the front. It certainly had a very elegant introduction...certainly the opposite of the normally rambunctious and often chaotic bachelor or bachelorette party. The girls looked at the grand scale and while walking inside continued looking around the hotel's bombastic, fanciful architecture. The hotel's lounge had a bright red carpet which was cut in the middle so a large, cylinder like fire-pit was inside of the hole while surrounded by comfortable looking, bright red furniture. Behind the fire-pit sat the front desk with fountains of mermaids pouring water on both sides. It was like every step into the hotel was an exaggerated set from a Hollywood movie. However Aki, didn't really care about how it looked, she only cared about the party and the wedding that was going to happen there.

Aki walked up to the front desk and claimed her key to the big room where all the girls would sleep. the reason why they were sharing a room is so that they could prepare her for the wedding...and Aki always went back to sleep after turning off alarm clocks. Besides, there was an extra bed as well as few couches with pillows and blankets brought by Sherry so it wasn't really a problem.

While on the elevator up, Carly was shaking a bit. Aki looked at her confused.

"You know Carly I'm supposed to be nervous because I have...you know...a wedding." Carly turned to Aki.

"Sorry I'm just excited for the party, it's going to be so much fun!" Carly answered.

"It's not going to be that wild Carly, just a fun little get together." Carly calmed down a bit.

"Right it's just that...sorry...you're right." Carly looked at the group rather embarrassed. The elevator dinged and the doors open to hall. Right in front of them lied the door to the suite.

As they opened the door an enormous room stood before them. A bright chandelier set the high class atmosphere while a bright red, comfortable looking furniture surrounded the room. Aki's bed sat at the end of the room directly opposite the rest of the furniture and on the ground lay sleeping bags evenly spread out. Aki looked around the room impressed.

_Such a lovely place, shame I'm only gonna be here for a night and the next day, Yusei and I get married here and go on our honeymoon . _Aki thought to herself

The group walked outside where they were on a large balcony, almost as a big as the room. They looked to their right and saw Sherry, Misty and Kiryu lying in the surprisingly large hot tub...Yes, Kiryu was there.

"Oh hello Aki!" Misty shouted to her in the very large hot tub. The girls looked towards Misty rather surprised. Sherry and Kiryu turned back to say hello as well. Meanwhile the rest of the girls looked at Kiryu confused.

"I don't get it? Why is Kiryu here?" Carly asked. Kiryu smiled at Carly's question.

"What? A guy can't come to a bachelorette party?...Besides Misty said I shouldn't go and fool around with any strippers if the guys wanted to hire any so she dragged me here." The group chuckled at his reason. The girls went back inside to changed into their swimsuits. Aki changed into a rose red bikini, Mikage into a similar one but white, Stephanie in a black and white striped one piece as with Carly in a blue and white and finally Ruka in a basic green bikini. All of the group climbed into the hot tub, most sighing save for Ruka who yelped at first from the temperature before the warm feeling took over. Carly sunk in up to her nose to enwrap herself in every drop she could sink herself in.

However suddenly after the girls got comfortable in the pool, out of nowhere the lights inside the pool and outside went out. The women all yelled and began asking what was going on and a splashing sound came and the women started wondering who just came in the pool. Out nowhere though the lights turned back on.

Inside the pool were Crow, Bruno and Rua, all relaxing in the pool as if they came with the girls. Aki suddenly grew very confused...but mainly angry.

"Crow...what the hell are you doing here?" Aki demanded to know. Crow smiled cockily towards her with a smug smile which made Aki all the more annoyed.

"Well we thought it would be nice to visit you guys at your party." Crow explained.

"But we kept our party a secret, how did you guys find..." Aki's eyes suddenly opened wide in realization and turned to Sherry who all the while was cracking up at the situation.

"Vhat can I say Aki? Ze more the merrier!" Sherry said while trying to calm down. Misty looked around at the situation before noticing something felt different on her. She looked downwards and noticed the problem...and covered her then exposed breasts.

"Someone stole my bikini top!" Misty shouted. everyone turned to her shocked and Kiryu scanned the pool like something out of a science fiction movie for the culprit. He then noticed something under the water which Rua appeared to be holding. Kiryu suddenly looked at Rua in a very angry manner.

"Rua give Misty back her top." Kiryu said rather menacingly. Rua slid the bikini top further behind him and tried to act like it wasn't there.

"Hey man, I don't have it! Don't look at me!" Rua defended.

"Oh my god he does!, I can see it behind him!" Stephanie cried out. Kiryu swam quickly over to Rua who climbed out of the hot tub and tried to run. Rua ran to the edge of the balcony, forgetting that they were on one. Rua turned back and Kiryu was standing right in front of him looking as if the former dark signer was going to kill him. The green haired teenager cautiously gave him the black bikini top ...but Kiryu grabbed Rua by his ponytail and while he moaned in pain, the white haired duelist dragged him back towards the hot tub.

"Here you go Misty." Kiryu said while he handed the bikini top back to the black haired model. Kiryu sat next to her and pulled Rua down with him.

"Wha...what are ya gonna do to me?" Rua asked. Misty got closer to Rua

"This." Misty dunked the teenager down into the water. Rua tried to come up but Misty's strength was too much for him. After a while she let go and Rua sprang back up gasping for air. Kiryu tapped Misty on the shoulder and she turned to her showing a smiling face.

"Thank you for retrieving my top back, you're quite the chivalrous hero now aren't you?" Misty asked while complimenting Kiryu who smiled back.

"Well I do my best for you." Kiryu and Misty briefly kissed and cuddled inside the hot tub. Everyone else looked at them surprised, including a half alive Rua.

"So he dunks me and then kisses afterwards...are we sure they're still not evil?" Rua asked.

"I didn't know you two were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ruka asked, ignoring her brother.

"Well after a while I started visiting him because I couldn't get over the Dark signer thing so I thought I would be more comfortable around someone who became one like me. We began to know each other more and became friends, I often made donations to Satisfaction town and later on we decided to start dating." Misty explained.

"Awww so sweet!" Ruka responded.

"Rich model dates leader of small tow..." Carly tried to say.

"Carly, no. No reporting on us please." Misty said. Carly pouted.

"You guys never let me report on anything." Carly said in a faux whiny voice. Everyone chuckled at Carly there. However Aki was looking around rather confused.

"Yo, Aki what's wrong?" Bruno asked.

"If all the boys are here than where are Jack and Yusei?" Aki responded. Crow smiled mischievously and turned back towards the hotel room.

"Hey you two! Get on out here and how what you've been practicing!" Crow yelled towards the suite, everyone else looked at the door in curiosity. Suddenly they began to hear music. Everyone looked around for the source and Aki saw a mp3 player attached to some speakers playing music near the door. Aki looked at it confused as it was not there before. The music itself was energetic but also very alluring at the same time.

Then the doors swung open, Jack and Yusei walking out wearing normal clothes. Jack was wearing a white, button-up shirt with black jeans while Yusei wore a basketball jersey with matching shirts for his red and black uniform. Jack was even oddly enough wearing glasses. The girls all look at the situation confused but entranced.

Then Jack ripped the shirt off, not take, RIPPED and in the process revealed his firmly built, muscular body. He spun towards Yusei whom he pulled the jersey off of and discarded the clothing to the ground like this shirt. Jack licked the side of Yusei's neck, making him moan slightly, the girls got more intrigued even as blush began to paint their faces. Jack kissed Yusei's lips briefly and after they parted started panting on him, few of the girls squealing in the process.

But the show wasn't over as Yusei pressed himself against Jack, slowly grinding himself against him and slowly unbuttoned Jack's jeans and slid them off gently, revealing a black swimsuit thong. Mikage blushed so hard that her face had no trace of her original skin color, only red blush. Jack pulled down Yusei's shorts in a more aggressive manner revealing a Speedo that while not as revealing as Jack's, was still not the most subtle swimwear either. Jack looked to the "audience" embarrassed.

"Yusei, they're staring at us so much..." Jack said in a whispery tone though loud enough for people to hear.

"You should be used to it by now Jack, even before dueling you liked being the center of attention. We should continue...go a bit further" Yusei said in the same whispery tone, reaching for Jack's swimsuit.

Aki and Mikage then squeed jumping up, causing a big splash which reached everyone in the hot tub.

"See! I told you she would!" Yusei proclaimed, suddenly breaking character to point towards Aki, the two breaking into laughter. All of the girls looked at the situation confused. Aki and Mika broke their excitement and looked at the situation confused too.

"Me and Jack decided to surprise you Aki. I've seen what kind of porn you like. You didn't think I was done after I found the trunk? I have been planning this for a while. Give you a show the night before the wedding." Yusei explained. Aki looked very angry.

"Yusei you bastard!" Then she began to grow a smile while chuckling. "You brilliant bastard."

"Thought you'd love it." Yusei said smiling.

"Well Mikage, what did you think?" Jack asked as the two men climbed into the hot tub.

"Well...I...uh...It's..." Carly and Stephanie wrapped their arms around Mikage's shoulders.

"What's she's trying to say is that she loved it." Stephanie explained. Mikage smiled but looked down embarrassed, the blush still painting her face. Jack swam over to his girlfriend and cuddled up next to her.

"I must say Aki, Yusei is quite the big boy." Sherry said. Bruno looked at her shocked.

"H-hey what about me? I went through your cousin for nothin?" Bruno asked.

"Depends, will you do something like that for me?" Bruno looked started rubbing his chin, pondering which after he began Sherry cracked up.

"Bruno I vaz kidding! Normally aren't you ze joking one?" Sherry asked while laughing

"Maybe he cares so much about you that when it's something related to your relationship, things get serious." Misty hypothesized. Sherry kissed Bruno lightly on the nose.

"If zat is the case than Bruno, I'm glad to be with someone who cares zat much about being my boyfriend but keep cracking jokes ok?" Sherry asked. Bruno smiled at his girlfriend and hugged her.

"I guess we did get strippers after all. Best of all, we don't have to pay for them!" Ruka pointed out happily. Rua grumbled and Ruka looked towards him confused.

"Not the kind I was hoping for..." Rua said pouting. Everyone chuckled at the green haired teenager's frustrations as everyone relaxed in the warm tub of water, Trying to get as much relaxation before tomorrow.

At the end of the party, everyone went to bed except for Aki and Yusei who cleaned up after everyone went to bed. As they cleaned up they looked at each other happily, excited for the next day, though they were both going to part that night, they made the most of it.

When they were done cleaning Yuse walked out of Aki's suite with Aki holding his arm. Yusei turned around and looked at her shyly.

"So...I guess this is the last time we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Yusei said nervously.

"I guess so. Next time it's Husband and Wife." Yusei warmly wrapped his arms around Aki as did Aki in return. Making the most of the little moments they had left. When they separated they kissed each other on the lips and made the most out of the kiss, but Aki pushed back Yusei a little during it with Yusei looking at her confused.

"I want you to save your best for the wedding. This is just the night before. To think though...remembered when we hated each other?" Aki asked.

"Well I didn't hate you, you hated me." Yusei corrected. Aki smiled slyly there.

"Was it because I was sexy and you wanted to find a way to get with me?" Yusei chuckled.

"No, just want to help anyone I can...though I won't lie, I thought you were beautiful." Aki suddenly pouted very angrily.

"Were? Are you saying I'm not hot now?" Aki demanded to know.

"Aki...you'll always be beautiful." Yusei complimented. Aki looked to the side in an embarrassed manner.

"You're just saying that."

"Is there a way I can prove it to you?" Aki smiled evilly once more and looked back to him.

"I think I have something in mind for our honeymoon." Aki said, the two began to chuckle some more. The hotel suite door suddenly opened, revealing a very tired looking Sherry.

"Go to sleep...You can do all this at ze wedding..." Sherry groaned before shutting the hotel room door closed. Aki and Yusei looked at each other awkwardly from that.

"Well...good night...Yusei."

"Good night...Mrs. Fudo." Aki smiled and Yusei walked to his room on the floor. Aki watched Yusei walk off and sighed seeing him go.

_Mrs. Fudo..._

That night both hotel suites were silent. Not a sound was heard, everything was peaceful. Inside the dreams of the married couple to, however, anticipation and fear was jumping around in their minds. While they had high hopes, there were also the fears of what could happen during the wedding. The fears ranged from having a nervous breakdown, rain pouring down suddenly, and anything else that could go wrong. It had bothered them the entire night even if they wore masks of gentle sleep; terrified they were. Aki was suffering the worse, she had fear after fear come into her head. She couldn't get a pleasant sleep all night. And when she thought it had finally come…

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey!" All the girls shouted out to Aki, waking her up with horrified eyes. Bolting up right, Aki groaned before she fell backwards with her head hitting the pillows with an arm covering her eyes.

"I can't believe that's the line we use..." Ruka commented, shaking her head.

"Hey it's from Kill Bill, anything Tarantino does is gold." Carly replied cheerfully. Ruka and Carly began to argue then about the filmmaker.

The noise caused Aki to rise from bed exhausted. "That is enough. While we'd all love to argue about popular, edgy and innovative filmmakers…we have a wedding we need to get Aki ready for. No?" Sherry pointed out while chiding the girls; Carly and Ruka focused back onto Aki.

"Guys, I don't think I have enough energy to get out of bed." Aki said in an exhausted tone.

"Don't worry, Stephanie has you covered." Mikage comforted her friend while she moved to the side allowing Stephanie to walk up to the right side of the bed. The brunette put a metal plate on Aki's lap with a top over it. The bride-to-be's eyes grow wide when Stephanie unveiled the food where pancakes stacked upon each other, bacon strips, a hot cup of coffee, and French toast. It looked amazingly deliciously; it was if all the best chefs in the world had made breakfast specifically for Aki.

Aki's heart sunk as she said tiredly and sadly, "I don't think I can eat anything guys..."

"Aki, if you don't eat, you're just going to feel worse." Misty pointed out. Aki nodded and took the cup of coffee, she drank it very nervously.

"Now remember you have to go down in an hour, take your time, and you can change later." Mikage instructed Aki who slowly ate her breakfast. A worried expression began painting her face. Without a doubt the horrible outcomes that were in her dreams plagued her thoughts while eating her breakfast. A shiver slithered down her spine.

It took Aki twenty-five minutes to eat all of her breakfast, giving the rest of the girls' time to get changed. And when they came back, they were baffled by how long it took Aki to finish. The girls practically pushed Aki into the bathroom when she finished to get changed. After ten minutes, Carly began to get annoyed.

"Come on Aki, are you ready yet?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous and I need to be zipped." The door opened and everyone looked at Aki in amazement.

"You look just as amazing as you did back when we bought the dress, if not better." Mikage complimented.

"Thanks, hope Yusei will like it." Aki replied back nervously.

"Dahling, I think he vill love it. Now hurry, guests are going to be coming soon."

**Meanwhile... **

The room where the hotel was going to have the wedding had bright chandeliers on the ceiling. Various flower pots lined the corners of the room and the bleachers were elegantly carved and for wooden seats they looked surprisingly comfortable. Golden drapes lines the edges of the ceiling and big stained glass windows showing a male angel looking at a female angel in the other window. Roses and white cosmos painted the wall where Yusei and Aki would stand. A fountain stood there too, water poured out of the wall and sunk into a little well near the floor.

Guests were already starting to arrive with some of them being Aki's family members and other guests coming. The first to arrive were Aki's parents.

"Well now this quite the wonderful room, isn't it dear?" Aki's mother asked.

"Yes indeed, my daughter has great taste. And it won't be long before she is married before our eyes."

Then the doors opened again and a black hair, dark skinned woman came through the doors.

"Oh hello, I assume you too are Aki's parents?" The woman asked. The couple nodded.

"Ahh I thought so, you have the same hair as her, eyes,…sorry getting a bit ahead of myself." Setsuko giggled at the woman's compliment while Hideo looked at her confused.

"Oh pardon my manners, my name is Martha, I was Yusei's guardian and took care of him all these years." Suddenly Hideo looked at her intrigued.

"You raised Yusei? Martha smiled proudly and crossed her arms.

"Yes, taught him a lot that he knows, even taught him duel monsters and now he is the champ...but you know if he tried to duel me I could take his championship title away from him." The group all laughed in unison, shaky introductions became good laughs.

"Aki is a wonderful girl, she and Yusei will get along well in their marriage." Martha proclaimed. Somebody someone tapped all three on the shoulder simultaneously. They all turned where they saw Sherry smiling at them.

"Of course they will, have you seen how well they get along?" Sherry said to them.

"And you are?..." Hideo asked.

"My name is Sherry Leblanc. Me and Yusei vere somewhat rivals, maybe even lovers if it weren't for Aki. But I kid, Aki is a vonderful girl." Sherry complimented, Bruno walked up to her from behind.

"But have you gotten together with him than you wouldn't have me now would yep?" Bruno asked cockily. Sherry chuckled at Bruno and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Izayoi. I'm Bruno, a good friend of Yusei." Hideo chuckled.

"Very nice to meet you Bruno." Hideo said shaking Bruno's hand.

Then the doors opened again and through the doors stood a brown haired man with a fox like face and an odd cure in his hair. Hideo & Setsuna looked at him surprised but Bruno & Sherry looked at him confused.

"Well now, it's wonderful to see you again Divine." Hideo said. Divine smiled and walked over to the Hideo and shook his hand. Setsuna still looked at the situation with surprise and even a bit of worry.

"But...Divine as in?" Setsuna asked. Hideo smiled towards his wife.

"No worries, he has changed his ways now, he told me and apologized for what he did." Hideo explained. Martha walked up to Divine.

"So you were Aki's "stepfather" huh? Were you the one who gave her that dress?" Martha asked.

"I guess I am...I wanted her to have an amazing presence so I made it out of various pieces of clothing I found." Martha then smiled.

"You should enter a fashion career, I think you might be good at it." Divine shyly smiled and nodded at the elderly woman and looked at his watch.

"It won't be too long until the ceremony, I hope Yusei and Aki aren't feeling stressed." Martha chuckled at Divine's worry.

"He'll be fine, the Yusei I helped raise is a brave, calm and determined warrior."

**Meanwhile...**

"Dude, I can't believe how calm you are! Any other person would be worried sick!" Crow pointed out to Yusei as he changed in the bathroom with Crow and Jack waiting for him.

"Well Crow, I'm marrying a woman I love...a lot...what do I have to worry about?" Yusei asked calmly. However as he said this several paper towels had been used by Yusei to wipe the endless beads of sweat dripping down his face.

Calm down Yusei...like you said, you're marrying a woman you love...nothing to worry about, those were just bad dreams. Nothing more. Yusei thought to himself. Yusei and put on the top of the tuxedo on, not wanting sweat to get on it.

Yusei took a deep breath and walked outside of the bathroom stall.

"Looking good Yusei." Jack told Yusei, giving him a thumbs up. Yusei smiled back at his friend. Crow however looked at Yusei concerned.

"Hey Yusei you've got some sweat on the side of your head." Yusei wiped away the sweat instantly while Crow smiled cockily.

"Hmmm seems you are getting nervous now." Yusei looked at Crow somewhat annoyed but restrained himself to focus on the matter at hand. He opened the bathroom door and walked with Crow and Jack by his sides. After a while he reached the door which lead to the altar, he could hear organ music playing inside. He took a deep breath and wiped any possible remaining sweat on his head. He put his hands on the doors and took one more breath.

'_Showtime...'_

Yusei pushed the doors open and walked down the aisle. The seats were already full with the guests. Many of Aki's family members sat waiting for the ceremony to begin. Yusei looked at the benches and saw many of his friends sitting anxiously as well. He saw Martha near the front, Yusei smiled seeing her there, she was the only mother figure he had so naturally like any mother she'd want to see her child get married up close. He could see Rua and Ruka in the middle row. Yusei noticed he was giving the thumbs up as well before making the hand gesture of sex which Ruka noticed and was not happy with. Yusei chuckled at them, even though they were older, they were still the same Rua and Ruka when they first met. When he got closer to the front he saw Crow and Kiryu near the front, he remembered their adventures as kids, when they were older as teens and now adults. He remembered a lot of the trouble they got in and he smiled, Yusei had matured a lot but even he will admit sometimes trouble came to his mind. He saw Sherry and Bruno near the front too, he remembered how cold Sherry was, he smiled she was dating such a happy go lucky guy but at the same time they had skills he didn't have and needed their help and was happy to see them happy.

When Yusei finally reached the altar, Jack was standing by his side, his best man, his best friend. Of all the people to have the title, it was Jack. Jack had been by Yusei's side for a long time, even when they were rivals. Yusei knew that even though they didn't always get along, Jack was the guy to rely on. Yusei turned around and looked at the door. Now he just had to wait for Aki.

**Meanwhile...**

Mikage was waiting outside of the bathroom door near the grand room for Aki. Mikage was Aki's Maid of Honor and wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Aki. She was aware of Aki's stress so she wanted to make sure Aki felt like nothing could go wrong as well. In fact, that was the reason Mikage was chosen in the first place. The blue haired woman suggested Aki go to the bathroom before going on the aisle just in case which Aki agreed with instantly. Mikage stood there, holding Aki's flowers waiting. A knock was heard on the door and Mikage opened it for the bride to be.

"Thanks, zip me up?" Aki asked turning around, Mikage happily obliged and gave Aki her flowers as well.

"How do I look?" Aki asked stepping back a bit to show Mikage her wedding dress in full view.

"You look amazing." Mikage complimented.

"Thanks. I could say the same for you, where did you get that dress?"

Mikage's dress was blue Chinese dress, and the pattern on it was that of a mistletoe like plant which painted the dress. The fabric used was a soft silk which if Aki hadn't been the bride that day, Mikage would be a standout.

Mikage blushed and looked at the dress. "Thank you, my mother wanted me to wear this at some very special events. So I decided to wear it for one of my best friend's wedding." Aki looked at Mikage surprised.

"Y-you really think of me as a best friend?" Mikage nodded.

"Completely, you're a wonderful woman and duelist. Sometimes I look up to you honestly. I didn't exactly have many friends growing up...Sometimes I don't get along well with some of the members of the team...but honestly I feel braver watching you and Jack duel. I became a police officer not just to protect people, including the ones I love, but become stronger which you kind of inspired...though Jack also inspired me too." Aki chuckled a bit and smiled at Mikage.

"Thanks, I honestly don't know what to say." The blue haired woman smiled and walked behind her and pushed her a bit.

"Nothing, you have a wedding, remember?" Aki and Mikage chuckled and began walking down the hall and they reached the door. Aki's father was waiting by the door to walk her down the aisle. When Hideo saw his daughter's wedding dress, he was astounded.

"Aki...you look wonderful." Aki smiled, blushing a bit. She went in front of the door with her father, put the veil over her face and her maid of honor and put her hands on the door.

'_Showtime...'_

As Aki opened the doors, the famous "here comes the bride" organ music started playing. Everyone looked towards Aki, which unnerved her quite a bit. However as she walked down the aisle she grew comfort seeing her husband to be, and how good he looked. Yusei's Tuxedo was a bright white coat with a black shirt underneath which itself had a black tie. He wore black pants as well and his overall outfit made him look like a millionaire secret agent. Yusei looked at Aki very impressed as well. The dress she wore was like pure white angel wings were wrapped around her. In the center of the chest lied a white rose and while her cleavage was revealed, the rest of the dress was so eye-capturing it did not even matter. Various ribbons tied in a matter similar to bowties were wrapped around the dress and the shoulders for the dress had frills which gave it an elegant, flowing look. The dress was ruffled downward and flowed like an ocean of white every time she took a step. a white veil covered her face which was attached to a crown of red roses. Yusei told himself to be thankful because he was about to wed one of the most beautiful and fun women he ever met. Yusei never imagined growing up he'd have a girlfriend like this, let alone a wife like this but Yusei loved this surprise life threw him, as did Aki.

When Aki made it to the altar she hugged her father tightly before she let her go to stand behind them. was standing behind the couple and Mikage joined him as they watched them side by side. The priest walked up to the altar and stood closest to the back. The man prepared to speak, clearing his throat and putting on the most warm and inviting smile he could.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. The marriage of Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi whom I am proud to say I was the minister at her parents wedding." Aki looked to her family who were smiling proudly, Aki smiled under the veil knowing they probably had a hand in this and thankful for them.

"Hideo Izayoi, do you give your blessing to this couple to be?" Hideo smiled at the priest.

"How could I not? Yusei, I've seen what a hard working, determined, responsible, intelligent man you are. I could think of no one better to be my daughter's husband, nor would I probably ever meet one. You have my blessing." Yusei smiled at Hideo as he went to sit with Aki's mother. Aki's mother was watching with tears beginning to fall from her eyes in happiness.

"Aki Izayoi, do you take this man to be your husband?" The minister asked the duelist in the white dress.

"I do." Aki said with excitement in her voice. She carefully put the gold wedding band on Yusei's ring finger. The minister turned to Yusei.

"Yusei Fudo, do you take this woman to be your awfully wedded wife?"

"How could I not?" Yusei honestly asked. Aki blushed slightly under her veil and the minister smiled warmly. Yusei put the gold ring on Aki's ring finger and a tear of happiness slipped from her eye.

"In front of us all this couple have pledged their vow, if there are any objection to this marriage, please speak now." The room was completely silent, no one wanted to speak in case a single word could be signaled as an objection.

"Then it is with the authority vested in me, that I declare they are man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yusei gently took the veil off and while he has seen Aki's face before, he still was always amazed by it, her fiery eyes, her pure white smile, he was always happy to see it. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. However Aki suddenly jumped into his arms and Yusei quickly put his arms under her to support her, surprising everyone, including the minister. Aki wrapped her arms around Yusei's head and Yusei chuckled at the situation. He closed his eyes and kissed Aki. Yusei always enjoyed kissing Aki but there, it felt more satisfying than anything before, it felt like one the most amazing things for Yusei. Everyone applauded, tears were spilt, screams of joy came from the room. When Aki and Yusei parted lips they turned to the crowd.

" I have the honor to present to you Mr and Mrs Fudo." Tears were falling from Mikage's eyes in happiness which Jack quickly tended to, wiping them from her eyes.

"Way to go Yusei!" Crow yelled out from the crowd, Yusei and Aki chuckled from the energy of the crowd and they both looked at each other eye to eye.

"And this is just the beginning." Yusei told Aki.

Later on, the party in the gardens of the hotel began. Tables were everywhere along with various delicacies on top of them. Music was playing, primarily love songs but some fun rock songs played once in a while . Kids from Aki's family played around the garden and all the adults were chatting away. As Yusei and Aki went out, Aki prepared the bouquet to throw. Women crowded around the wife of Yusei and waited for it to be tossed.

"Come get it!" Aki tossed the bouquet in the air, Women jumped up to try to catch it but before it could even be caught by a few, one women managed to catch it due to her height and it was Mikage. Yusei and Aki looked at Mikage holding the bouquet with shock, they knew Mikage was not nearly that tall. When the crowd moved away, they saw how. Jack was holding her up in the air and he put her down gently. Some of the members looked at the duo annoyed while some looked at it surprised and delighted with Yusei and Aki being the latter.

Yusei and Aki sat down at a table and just looked at the party. They saw various sites like Jack bragging about the bouquet, Crow trying to pick up some of Aki's cousins and failing, Stephanie serving drinks with the waiters, Misty taking pictures with some of Aki's family who were fans. Sherry was signing autographs for fans and Bruno smiled in his usual happy go lucky attitude, Carly filming everything for a wedding video (They of course said no reporting). The now married couple looked at the party and smiled happily, it was a wonderful time for everyone. Aki turned to Yusei.

"Hey Yusei you know how you said getting married was just the beginning. What do you mean by that?" Yusei chuckled slightly.

"Isn't it obvious? They're a ton of things that can happened with married couples, and I'm just saying the wedding ceremony is the first thing to come." Aki smiled embarrassed.

"You're right, I guess it was obvious. Though what do you think is next for us?" Aki and Yusei suddenly saw her relatives' young children playing around, having fun. One of them fell on the ground, starting to cry but her parent came by and picked her up, kissing her knee better. Aki and Yusei looked at each other.

"Kids?" Yusei asked, Aki smiled a bit, pouring some wine for herself and Yusei.

"Maybe another time, that could be fun but I want to wait a while before I even think about having a kid." Yusei smiled and picked up his glass as did Aki.

"No worries, no rush. We got plenty of time and there are other joys of marriage to do before kids." Aki The couple clung their glasses and took a drink looking back to the party. All the joys were continuing to grow and Yusei thought to himself.

_'I await those events with open arms'_

**Yep RPR is done. Thank you for those who favorited, followed, critiqued. thank you all (Can't list people this time, it's getting a bit confusing to find everyone who fid all that on both DA and FF) And yes JackxYusei striptease! Betcha didn't expect that? I'd like to thank Mel-Meiko-Mei-Ling for coming up with the idea for it and various elements for it, it livened up the party and thank you so much. Definitely check out her artwork and fanfics on both Deviantart and . Speaking of checking out, check out Scooby82101's writings on Deviantart too (Especially Story of Our Lives which so far has been great) and thank you Scoobs for checking over this. Thank you everyone, I love your face. **


End file.
